Austin and Ally Ipod Suffle
by For you I will.tlg
Summary: Oneshots based on songs randomly selected from itunes, or request.
1. Fall For You

_**Fall For You- Secondhand Seranade **_

**Ally's POV**

It seemed like all we do is fight. I don't think Austin even tries anymore. I was his partner a year when we finally started dating at 16, the first two years were amazing, but lately we struggle to say anything to each other. I know you probably wounder why we are still even bothering with being together right? It's simple he's like an addiction you can't get away from him. I never thought I'd loose him but one night our daily fight changed everything.

"You just don't trust me do you" I yelled at him.

"It's not that Ally it's the fact that you spend more time with him than me. ." he said.

"So you're just jealous! I've been with you two years Austin you know Dallas is one of my best friends."

"I also know the whole year before us you loved him, and I know he loves you now."

"So we're back to not trusting me. Just addmit it Austin you don't trust me with him."

"I don't trust him. I never will Ally. And each time I see the way he looks at you, it makes me realize he's not good for you." he said.

"Not good for me? He's not the one that fights with me over everything. He's just my person to talk to to keep me from killing you" I said.

"Well if things with me are so miserable for you, why are you still here" he yells hurt by what I had just said.

"Honestly I don't know Austin"

"Well maybe it's best for both of us if we just end things, before you know we end up more hurt." and I knew he was suggesting to Dallas.

"You're right if you can't trust me, we can't have a relationship."

"Ally I freakin trust you can you just drop that."

"No because I know it's a lie."

"Really Ally fine I can't trust you and you can't believe me"

"Well then I guess it's over." I said leaving. As soon as I drove off I regretted everything. That's the moment I realized why I stayed with him so long. I love him. Austin was worth the fighting...

Austin's POV

As soon as she left I regretted everything I had said. This isn't how I wanted our talk to go. I needed her. I realized as she walked away that she was the only one I'd ever love. And the reason I put up with the fighting was because she was worth fighting for. I always told Ally I would be that one person that never let her fall apart, that meant I couldn't break either. I failed her. I had to fix things, she thinks that I'm so much stronger, but honestly I'm not. All I have is the fact I've loved her since that first day and I always will.

A week passed, then a month. That's when I decided I needed Ally back.

No POV

The past month all Austin and Ally did was think about the good parts of their relationship. From the day Austin and Ally stayed up all night writing Break Down the Walls, to their dance at Trish's 15th birthday. To every song they ever wrote togther. The year they spent falling in love. The interview that caught Austin off guard and getting him to admit his feelings for Ally, making Ally forget her stage fright and kissing him on stage. To prom, to the days they spent planning their lifes together. They soon realized all their good times out numbered the fighting in the past few months, which contained its own good times as well.

**Ally's POV**

The past month I haven't done anything but think about Austin. I had just woke up when I heard the knock. No one, not even Trish, has came in the past month. No one wanted to be around me. Hoping it was someone to just put me out of my misery I opened the door.

"Ally I know you probably hate me, but please listen I wrote you a song" he said as he began playing his guitar.

The Best Thing About Tonight's That We're Not Fighting  
>Could It Be That We Have Been This Way Before<br>I Know You Don't Think That I Am Trying  
>I Know You're Wearing Thin Down To The Core<p>

But Hold Your Breathe  
>Because Tonight Will Be The Night That I Will Fall For You<br>Over Again  
>Don't Make Me Change My Mind<br>Or I Wont Live To See Another Day  
>I Swear It's True<br>Because A Girl Like You Is Impossible To Find  
>Your Impossible To Find<p>

This Is Not What I Intended  
>I Always Swore To You I'd Never Fall Apart<br>You Always Thought That I Was Stronger  
>I May Have Failed<br>But I Have Loved You From The Start  
>Ohhhh<p>

But Hold Your Breathe  
>Because Tonight Will Be The Night That I Will Fall For You<br>Over Again  
>Don't Make Me Change My Mind<br>Or I Wont Live To See Another Day  
>I Swear It's True<br>Because A Girl Like You Is Impossible To Find  
>It's Impossible<p>

So Breathe In So Deep  
>Breathe Me In<br>I'm Yours To Keep  
>And Hold Onto Your Words<br>Cuz Talk Is Cheap  
>And Remember Me Tonight<br>When Your Asleep

Because Tonight Will Be The Night That I Will Fall For You  
>Over Again<br>Don't Make Me Change My Mind  
>Or I Wont Live To See Another Day<br>I Swear It's True  
>Because A Girl Like You Is Impossible To Find<br>Tonight Will Be The Night That I Will Fall For You  
>Over Again<br>Don't Make Me Change My Mind  
>Or I Wont Live To See Another Day<br>I Swear It's True  
>Because A Girl Like You Is Impossible To Find<br>Your Impossible To Find

"Ally I know you probably hate me, and you're probably really happy but I have to say that I love you. I always have, I always will. And that all the good times out number all those pointless fights, and that you were always worth fighting for. I'm sorry for everything. Oh yeah and like the song I havn't lived since that day you left, and anyone else like you is impossible to find Ally-" I cut him off kissing him.

"Austin I love you. I've missed you so much I haven't done anything this past month but sleep. And think of you. Please can we give us one more chance?"  
>"Of course we can Alls" he said and we kissed, and everything was perfect. We became that one couple that was impossible to find in reality.<p>

_**Well the first one is done^_^ review.**_


	2. Nothing

**Nothing- The Script **

_**Am I better off dead? Am I better off a quitter? They say I'm better off now Than I ever was with her As they take me to my local Down the street I'm smiling but I'm dying Trying not to drag my feet  
>They say a few drinks will help me to forget her But after one too many I know that I'm never<br>Only they can see where this is gonna end But they all think I'm crazy but to me it's perfect sense  
>And my mates are all there trying to calm me down Cause I'm shouting your name all over the town<br>I'm swearing if I go there now I can change your mind, turn it all around I now that I'm drunk but I see the worst If she'll listen this time even though this lust I'll dial her number and confess to her  
>I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing So I stumble there, along the railings and the fences<br>I know I'm with her face to face, that she'll come to her senses Every drunk stand by tend leads me to her door If she sees how much I'm hurting, she'll take me back for sure And my mates are all there trying to calm me down Cause I'm shouting your name all over the town I'm swearing if I go there now I can change your mind, turn it all around And I now that I'm drunk but I see the worst  
>If she'll listen this time even though this lust I'll dial her number and confess to her I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing She said nothing Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing Oh, I got nothing, oh, I got nothing Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing Ohh, sometimes love's intoxicating Ohh, you're coming down, your hands are shaking When you realize there's no one waiting Am I better off dead? am I better off a quitter? They say I'm better off now Then I ever was with her And my mates are all there trying to calm me down 'Cause I'm shouting your name all over the town I'm swearing if I go there now I can change your mind, turn it all around And I now that I'm drunk but I see the worst If she'll listen this time even though this lust I'll dial her number and confess to her I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing She said nothing Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing Oh, I got nothing, I got nothing I wanted words but all I heard was nothing<br>Oh, I got nothing I got nothing, I got nothing, I got nothing  
>-<strong>_

_**Austin's POV**_

Everything was perfect. It was our junior year and Ally and I was finally together. I thought it would be forever. But that day still plays back in my mind. It's like that song on repeat you play when you're upset even though you know it's making things worse...

_Ally came in my room that day, I still remember that she wore her hair in a high pony tail, she wore a t-shirt and jeans, which I knew was out of character for her, and her eyes were red and swollen and you could see she was trying no to cry again. _

"_Ally what's wrong" I asked hugging her._

"_We- we have to break up"_

"_What, why" _

"_My mom said she'd sue my dad for custody if I don't go to New York and live with her. My dad can barley get by I can't do that to him Austin. She said she doesn't want me having anything to do with music so she's taking me away from everything." she cried. _

"_We don't have to break up Ally. We can make this work."_

"_Austin she turned off my phone, deleted my facebook. She's serious about no contact with any of you. Please for me just be happy and move on. You can easily have any girl you want."_

"_But I want you"_

"_Austin I'm so sorry but I have to go. Please move on Austin." she said kissing me on last time and walking out. I ran to the door way and yelled "I love you." I knew she never meant for me to hear her but I know she whispered she loves me to. _

That whisper is what kept me alive. It's been a year since she left, but I still hold on to her saying she loves me that last day. The past year has been a blur. I know my friends are all worried about me because even I'll admit it I'm depressed. I just can't forget her. And most days I just wounder if I'd be better off dead. When ever I suggest that, Dez and Ricker always just say "You're better off now, than you ever would have been with her." But I know it's not true, when she was here I was happy, and now without her look at me now.

"Come on Austin" Dez said one night.

"What, where are we going"

" We're making you forget Ally" Ricker said.

"How?"

"The local ABC. I'm 21 now Austin." Ricker said.

I knew it wasn't a good idea deep down. But I put on a happy face for them, but honestly it's killing me pretending I don't still need to drag my feet.

After he buys the drinks Dez and Ricker leave.

"Dude a few drinks, that's all you need to help forget her." Dez said.

"Yeah dude just a few." Ricker added.

Soon after they leave I realize that I'll never forget Ally Dawson. I know they are just doing this because they think I'm crazy. Holding on to her over something I barley heard. But to me holding on makes perfect sense.

Eventually they come back but I'm completely wasted. I run out of my apartment and they chase me.

I'm running down the street yelling Ally's name. Dez and Ricker are trying to calm me down but all I do is break free of them and run yelling louder, running further. I knew that that night I needed to see her.

"Austin dude where are you going."

"To find her, I know I can change her mind."

"Dude you're drunk" Dez said.

"I can so everything, I can tell her she's still the one for me."

"Austin, she's gone." I don't listen I grab my phone and dial the oh so familiar number. I tell the beeping everything but all I hear is silence.

"Her phone has to be dead Dez. Maybe she's home." I take off running to the store.

"Austin? What are you doing here?" Mr. Dawson asked.

"Where's Ally" I slured.

"Austin you know she's gone." He said worried.

"No she's still here I can find her." I say before I take off running. I soon come to a stop at the railing of a bridge. It starts raining but I don't really notice. I just know that when she sees how much pain I'm in she'll come back. She has to. So I scream out her name again, and again I hear nothing.

"She's gone isn't she?" I whispered to no one. And climbed onto the railing, but before I could fall I heard that familiar voice.

"Austin!" I turned around and seen her standing socking wet from the rain. She ran over to me and grabbed me right as I lost my balance. She pulled me onto the road and we both sat

there hugging and crying. She said nothing that night she just kissed me and walked me home.

That morning I woke up thinking it was all just a dream since she wasn't beside me. But she came in with breakfast and sat beside me.

"Are you really back?" I asked.

" I'm 18 now, I graduated early and my mom can't make me stay anymore. I was looking for you do you know how bad you scared me last night Austin. What if you would have lost your balance before I caught you-" she started rambling.

"I don't know Ricker and Dez made me drink, they wanted me to forget you. You have no idea how bad I've been without you-"

"I have some idea you should have seen me." She half smiled. "But finish your story."

"So I drank and I don't know I guess I forgot you moved and was looking for you and decided I was better off dead than without you."

"Well I'm back now and everything's all over." she smiled. I kissed her.

"Please never leave me again." I begged. And she said nothing. She smiled and kissed me.

And again whispered I love you.

_**So here's the second one shot ^_^ I hope you liked it(: I'm not over you should be up by tomorrow. I have a deal to make though. How ever many review I have by 5 ocklock monday is how many chapters I'll put up this week (: Review **_


	3. Not Over You

_**I did it the first 3 chapters up by Monday ^_^ you all should be very proud of me ahaha(: The idea for this story came in the middle of a lecture about some war in history so if it's not that good I was bored to death writing it so I'm sorry (: **_

**Not Over You**

**Ally's POV(Age 19)**

He left 3 years ago today. He broke up me and left. I'm not mad at him for it I completely understand. If the situation would have been reverse I probably would have did the same thing. He left for his carer, he got an amazing offer, one that would get him to preform New Years and tour with people like The Script. We all new the little dream of a boy with a camra, a manager who didn't work, and a song writer with stage fright would never help his dream. I could never blame him, he did what any one would do. Now he's teen singing sensation Austin Moon. I don't really turn the TV on anymore because he's all that's on, I don't go to book stores because he's on the cover of ever magazine. I sleep, and write. When I sleep I can see him perfectly, and he's still here with me, not a thousand miles away preforming with Taylor Swift. I still had a picture of me and him playing the piano together in the music room. Sitting way to close like we always do. In the picture I was playing our newest song and Austin is kissing my cheek. Trish took the picture, saying it was "an adorable Auslly moment". That was also the day me and him started dating. Normally I'll spend hours looking at that picture and listening to one of his CDs , just thinking about that perfect day. One day I swore I'd tell him that what we had was something neither of us would ever get with anyone else, but until that day I know that it'll never be okay.

I decided today I would go out. I put on a pink holister bikini and a sea green strapless cover, and drove to the beach. That's where I saw him. I though I could get by without him talking to me, but I soon hear. "Ally? Ally Dawson." I turn around and see the person I love standing in front of me for the first time in 3 years.

"Austin, hey" I put on the most convening happy voice and fake smile I can manage. He hugs me and asked me how I've been.

"I've been good, you?" I asked.

"I've been pretty good, I mean I'm Austin Moon. How's everybody?"

"Good actually we've been really good, Actually Dez and Trish are finally together."

"And are you with anyone?" he asked shyly.

"No, but I haven't really even been thinking about any guys right now I'm focussing on my carer. I'm going to send in some of my songs, try to be a writer." I said lying about not thinking of him.

"I get it I haven't had time for anyone either, but it was good to see you Alls." he half smiled and hugged me again before walking away.

I walked down to a café on the beach and hoped a coffee would help me forget him, but the only table available was one for two. That's when I realized the truth, that no matter what I say I'm not close to over him.

**Austin's POV**

I seen her today. I made a mistake all those years ago leaving her for fame. She was doing great unlike me, who's miserable. She was happy and she looked great. I remembered her as innocent little Ally Dawson, but now she's grown up and is as beautiful as ever. It was a huge mistake leaving her for my carer. These past 3 years have been hell, fame and fortune isn't worth anything without her. That's when I made the decision that I would try to get her back. I can show her I can be even better than the guy she knew back in high school, or at least try because I'm not even close to a good person without her.

**Ally's POV**

It's been a week since I seen him on the beach. I couldn't help but think that would be my last time ever seeing him again. I got lost in the thought of what I could have did differently that day I almost didn't hear the guitar. The sound of his familer voice singing brought me out of my regretful thoughts.

I hear " Dreams Thats where I have to go To see your beautiful Face anymore I stare at a picture of you And listen to the radio Hope, hope there's a conversation We both admit we had it good But until then its alienation I know that much is understood, And I realize.." I was almost scared to turn around but I did and seen him there smileing at me and then finished the song.

If you ask me how I'm doing  
>I would say I'm doing just fine<p>

I would lie and say that you're not on my mind  
>But I go out, and I sit down at a table set for two<br>And finally I'm forced to face the truth  
>No matter what I say I'm..<br>Not over you,  
>Not over you<p>

Damn, damn girl you do it well, and I thought you were innocent  
>Took this heart and put it through hell, but still your magnificent<br>I, I'm a boomerang, doesn't matter how you throw me  
>I turn around and I'm back in the game, even better than the old me<p>

But I'm not even close without you

If you ask me how I'm doing  
>I would say I'm doing just fine<br>I would lie and say that you're not on my mind  
>But I go out, and I sit down at a table set for two<br>And finally I'm forced to face the truth  
>No matter what I say I'm..<br>Not over you

And if I had the chance to re-new  
>You know there isn't a thing I wouldn't do<br>I could get back, on the right track  
>But only if you'd be convinced<br>So until then..

If you ask me how I'm doing  
>I would say I'm doing just fine<br>I would lie and say that you're not on my mind  
>But I go out, and I sit down at a table set for two<br>And finally I'm forced to face the truth  
>No matter what I say I'm..<br>Not over you  
>Not over you<br>Not over you  
>Not over you<p>

"Ally please give me another chance, I would do anything to be yours again. Really I'll take over teaching Nelson music, I'll sing the Lady Bug song at my next life concert, I'll quit my carer. I'll do absolutely anything to convince you I'm back and staying and choseing you over music. Choosing my career was a huge mistake, but I realize you said you're happy and are over me but-"

"Austin I was lying. I haven't been okay since you left, and I'm always thinking of you. I'll never be over you."

"So give me another chance?" he asked.

"One more chance " I agreed.

"Thank you Ally, I'll never hurt you again Alls."

"Like I said one more chance" I said before I kissed him.

_**So here is the 3 chapters I promised and the deal I made last chapter about how ever many reviews I get is how many chapters I'll put up I'm making the cut of time 8am tomorrow ^_^ Review**_


	4. Forever and Always

_**Instead of writing another one-shot for this song I'm reusing the one I'd already written... so this is the same story as Forever and Always...**_

**Forever and Always**

She remembered that day like it was yesterday. It started the happiest of her life, but you know how quick life changes. Its been almost a year now and still she can play perfectly every moment of that day...

_It was just like any other friday. It was a cold January 10, 2011. Ally was the only one in the store and it was close to closing time. It was poring down rain, almost to bad to see the chines restaurant across the hall from Sonic Boom. Ally was sitting at the counter writing in her oh so secret book when her friend, who is mentioned so many times enters the store and changes the sign to closed. _

"_Thanks Austin" she said._

"_No problem. So how's my new song coming." She knew that was coming that was always the first sentence out of his mouth when he seen Ally. _

"_It's almost done" she said with a smile. _

_Ally knew she loved Austin, she knew she had to find a way to tell her best friend that. But she was scared, last time he thought she liked him early last year he turned into a blonde, sweaty carrot. _

"_Hey Austin, can I ask you a question" Ally whispered shyly._

"_Ally you can ask me anything." Austin knew he loved Ally, and he never got nerves but when it came to admitting he was a lost puppy. _

"_What do you see in your future, Austin."_

_She can tell by his smile he was about to turn her question into a joke._

"_Really Austin what do you see"_

_Austin looks down at the counter and says quietly "I see you"_

_Ally smiles. _

"_What do you see?" he asks. _

_Ally didn't answer she just hugged her friend. _

"_Stay with me" she whispered, knowing he lived across town and the rain was to much for him to drive home in. "I don't want you driving in that." she said. _

_He just nods and they walk upstairs to her fathers apartment. First they stopped by the practice room to get Austin a pair of pajama pants they kept stored for their all nighters finishing songs._

_That next morning they woke up to the sound of Ally's dad yelling. _

"_Why is he here." _

_Austin woke up with his arm around Ally's waist and her head on his chest._

"_Dad I swear it's not what it looks like." she was lying that night something did happen, but she had no plans of sharing that with her dad._

"_Why is he here Allyson." he yelled._

"_I didn't want him driving home in the storm." she answered honestly. "Don't you trust me." she felt bad because she was technically lying to her dad, which she never does, he had no reason to trust her._

"_Ally you know the rules, he isn't allowed in here."_

"_I'm sorry dad just stop yelling."_

"_Austin get out. Just get out." he yelled slamming her door saying he had the final word . _

_Austin put his now dry cloths from yesterday, and grabbed his keys. Ally was crying knowing my dad would probably not let Austin back for a while. _

_Austin brushed away the tears on her cheek and whispering "It's okay." he said before he left. _

_Hours latter Trish called Ally. All she said was "Austin's in the hospital" Ally hung up and ran to her car and drove way above the speed limit to the hospital. She ran to the front desk and asked for Austin's room number. She walked in and Austin was still conscience. _

"_Ally I wrote a song..."_

"_Austin, are you okay." they said at the same time._

"_Just listen to it.. hand me the guitar." Ally did as she was told. Austin started playing the first few notes then the words came..._

_**She's sitting at the table The hours get later He was supposed to be here She's sure he would have called She waits a little longer There's no one in the driveway No one's said they've seen him Why is something wrong? She looks back to the window and suddenly the phone rings A voice says something happened and she should come right now Her mind goes to December She thinks of when he asked her He bent down on his knee first and he said I want you forever Forever and always Through the good and the bad and the ugly We'll grow old together Forever and always She pulls up to the entrance She walks right to the front desk They lead her down a million halls, a maze that's never ending They talk about what happened, but she can barely hear them She tries to keep a straight face as she walks into the room She sits by his bedside, holds his hand too tight They talk about the kids they're gonna have and the good life The house on the hillside where they would stay Stay there forever Forever and always Through the good and the bad and the ugly We'll grow old together But always remember Whether rich or for poor or for better We'll still love each other Forever and always Then she gets an idea and calls in the nurses Brings up the chaplain And he says a couple verses She borrows some rings from the couple next door Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor She looks into his eyes and she says I want you forever Forever and always Through the good and the bad and the ugly We'll grow old together But always remember Whether happy or sad or whatever We still love each other Forever and always Forever and always Forever and always She finishes the vows, but the beeps are getting too slow His voice is almost too low As he says I love you forever Forever and always Please just remember even if I'm not there I'll always love you forever and always**_

_By the end Ally was crying. _

"_Allyson, I know I don't have much time left.."_

"_Austin please don't say that" she managed to say._

"_Just please Ally the song... will you please."_

"_Austin you know I can't sing in front of people"_

"_It was worth the try... then will you at least marry me?" he asked shyly. _

"_Austin how..."_

"_Like the song says borrow rings, call in the nurse he said he was a certified priest." _

_Ally called in the nurse and he agreed to marry the two eighteen year olds, the nurse went across the street to buy two rings out of one of those machines things. _

_The nurse told Ally to repeat after him "_ _I Allyson Dawson, take you Austin, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish forever and always."_

_She repeated. _

_He told Austin to repeat. "_ _I Austin Moon, take you Allyson Dawson, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." _

_He repeated and then they both said I do and quickly kissed._

_By then it's almost like his song came to life. The beeps started to slow, his voice was lower and he whispered, "I'll love you forever and always please just remember even if I'm not there I love you forever and always."_

_Ally was crying to hard to speak she layed down on his chest and cried occasionally leaning up to kiss him. Three hours latter the beeping slowed more and eventually stopped completely. The doctors came in the take him, and Ally dropped to the flour. Trish and Dez walked in._

"_Ally it'll be okay."_

"_No Trish I never got to tell him I love him to." She said between tears. Trish got on the flour and hugged Ally._

"_He knows you do Ally. You married him today he knows you love him."_

"_Eighteen year old widow and married three hours." Ally said mainly to herself. _

"_You did the right thing Ally." Dez finally spoke. _

"_I guess you're right" _

_That night she went home crying and seen her dad on the couch watching the news report of Austin's death. _

"_Ally I'm so sorry"_

_Something snapped in Ally she runs over to her father and starts to beat at his chest "This is you fault you made him leave! I hate you!" she yelled as she falls to the floor crying._

That was the one day in Ally Dawson's life she'd never forget. Now in one week it would have been a year since she lost him. Ally had separated herself from everyone, she hasn't spoken to her dad since that night and still blames him to this day for her husbands death. Only person she talks to is sometimes Trish and Dez and three month old Fray. The only person she had left of Austin. When she looked at the child she seen Austin, his nose, his eye color, his blonde hair. She cries when she sees the boy but he's like her piece of Austin.

Trish came into Ally's room. "There's going to be a memorial concert for Austin at the spot his car recked," Ally felt the tears start at the mention of his name, " Please Ally for Austin sing his song."

That was his death question Ally knew for him she could sing anything in front of anyone. "I'll do better than that I'll sing his and one of my own I wrote right after he died." she choked out the last word.

"Thanks Ally I know if Austin was here he'd love you even more for it."

A week latter Ally wears the outfit she wore the day she first met Austin. A short sleeve yellow shirt tucked in a floral skirt with a denim vest. When she went on the stage set up in the field Austin recked in one year ago, she could have sworn she seen the eighteen year old boy standing by the little cross marking his reck spot, but that was impossible. But there he was with his smile she'd never forget. She sat at the piano and watched the boy the whole time she sang.

"This is the song Austin wrote.. that day" she didn't trust herself enough to say the day he died.

She played a few notes and then the words came out with the tears.

_**She's sitting at the table The hours get later He was supposed to be here She's sure he would have called She waits a little longer There's no one in the driveway No one's said they've seen him Why is something wrong? She looks back to the window and suddenly the phone rings A voice says something happened and she should come right now Her mind goes to December She thinks of when he asked her He bent down on his knee first and he said I want you forever Forever and always Through the good and the bad and the ugly We'll grow old together Forever and always She pulls up to the entrance She walks right to the front desk They lead her down a million halls, a maze that's never ending They talk about what happened, but she can barely hear them She tries to keep a straight face as she walks into the room She sits by his bedside, holds his hand too tight They talk about the kids they're gonna have and the good life The house on the hillside where they would stay Stay there forever Forever and always Through the good and the bad and the ugly We'll grow old together But always remember Whether rich or for poor or for better We'll still love each other Forever and always Then she gets an idea and calls in the nurses Brings up the chaplain And he says a couple verses She borrows some rings from the couple next door Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor She looks into his eyes and she says I want you forever Forever and always Through the good and the bad and the ugly We'll grow old together But always remember Whether happy or sad or whatever We still love each other Forever and always Forever and always Forever and always She finishes the vows, but the beeps are getting too slow His voice is almost too low As he says I love you forever Forever and always Please just remember even if I'm not there I'll always love you forever and always**_

The crowd clapped as did the boy.

"This is a song I wrote not long ago... it's called what hurts the most." The boy winked at Ally and she smiled. Once again she watches the boy the whole song.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok_

_But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doin' It_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still Harder_

_Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken_

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_Not seeing that loving you_

_That's what I was trying to do_

Ally was crying by the last verse and had to whisper it. As soon as she played that last note she jumped up and ran through the crowd to the boy. But by the time she got to the place mark he disappeared. She dropped down on her knees crying and whispered. "I saw you, Austin I saw you." That's when she noticed a folded piece of paper with 'I'll love you forever and always. Please just remember even if I'm not there I'll always love you forever and always' written on the front in Austin's handwriting. Her hands were shaking as she unfolded the mysterious note.

_Dear Ally,_

_I know its been a hard year for you. I know how you hate life, how you want it all to end. I know you think what happened to me was unfair, but Ally understand I was in pain then I'm not now, and my last words was marring you. There's nothing unfair about how I went, true I was to young and had to leave my beautiful wife who I miss so much. Please Ally listen to me you need to live, I don't want this life your living now for you. Shutting out the world doesn't help anyone and I want you to have the best life you can possibly have. I love you Ally, and don't worry about saying it I knew you did... You did marry me remember. But as I was saying have an amazing life for me... for Trish, for Dez, for Fray, your dad. It wasn't your dad's fault I would have had to go out in that eventually it was my time Ally, there was no way to stop it. Your dad feels terrible and needs you right now, he wants to help you and help you with Fray. Remember one day when it's your time we will meet again... But your scars I left behind will heal and this will make you stronger. I know you can have an amazing future, you and Fray. Well now all that's left to say is I miss you... I'm sad I didn't even get to know about Fray, but I watch over him and you. Also I can't wait till the day I see you again... hopefully later in your life, only so you can live a great life and be a great parent to Fray. I love you Allyson Moon and one day when he understands show Mr. Fray Austin Moon this letter and let him know I love you and I always will. Oh yeah and here's the proof that it's really me... You first met me playing the drums with corndogs, we pulled an all nighter writing Break Down the Walls, You made me your 'goose' after we had to find Pickles a new home, the night before you asked me in my future what do I see and I said you, but you never answered me... until today._

_I love you Allly,_

_Austin Moon _

Ally never believed in ghost until that day. She did as Austin told her, she first reconected with her dad, who got her therapy and helped raise Fray. She went on to be a famous song writer. She never told anyone not even Trish of the letter, only Fray at the age of thirteen. Fray went in to music, and she help write for him to, and offcourse Trish is his manager.

Ally never remarried, she lived in LA with Dez and Trish, who married five years after the concert.

At the age of 70 she knew it was the night... the night she would see him again. She called her now 52 year old son and simply said. "I'll love you forever and always Please just remember even if I'm not there I'll always love you forever and always." the quote she would never forget.

She fell asleep and seen eighteen year old Austin standing there, She looked down noticing she was once again young as well.

"You lived a great life Ally"

"It was nothing without you."

"I'v always been here"

"I know and now I can say what I've regretted not saying... I love you Austin Moon."

"And I love you Allyson Moon" he laughed and kissed me. He grabbed my hand and we walked into heaven for our finally forever and always.

_**Review(: and please send in a story line for Can't Stand It(:**_


	5. Can't Stand It

_**I know it's really off topic but still who watched pretty little lisrs finale I was speechless ahah but anyways**_

**Can't Stand It**

**Austin's POV**

"Austin I'm sorry I can't have a perfect song for you every single day" Ally yelled at me.

"Do you not care about my career, how hard could it be." I yelled. It has been months since the last song and my fans were starting to think I'm the dog food guy again.

"You know Austin normally you really are the nice guy, but days like this all you are is a selfish douche" she screamed.

" Just leave me alone Ally," I said hurt, "Go write a song."

"Fine!" she yelled before slamming the door and running out of my house to the Sonic Boom. I was mad that she called me a selfish douche, in a way I guess it's true. I wasn't really paying much attention. Even when mad, Ally Dawson is still really cute.

That's when I start thinking what would happen if I told her. She probably wouldn't believe me, or do like I did, turn orange and sweaty. I started passing my room, actually so lost in the thought of her feeling the same I cleaned it. I really wish I could do it but for once Austin Moon is scared. I just can't do it.

Really how could I like someone who chews their hair. That's like a sacred part of anyone and she just chew it, no reason. And she's really bosey, what does it hurt if I eat in the store, or eat off my pants. And she talks. A LOT. But really as annoying as these things are on anyone else they're so dern cute on her.

No one has no idea how badly I want to be more than friends with her. I love her originality, her smile, her suckieness at dancing. The fact that she doesn't care I'm Austin Moon, the internet star, she just likes me for me. I've been looking for someone like that my 16 years of life and she's the only one.

Soon I decided I'd find a way to tell her. I grabbed my guitar and and pen and paper and went to work.

The next day she came back, I'm guessing to yell at me more.

"So you tell me to leave and write, but you never show up to help me Austin. This is a team not a solo project where I work and you stay her all day and pout." she yelled.

"Ally wait" I said trying to calm her down, "Let me show you what I did" I smiled and grabbed my guitar.

_**Baby, I love you  
>I never want to let you go<br>The more I think about,  
>The more I want to let you know:<br>That everything you do,  
>Is super fucking cute<br>And I can't stand it**_

_**I've been searching for  
>A girl that's just like you<br>Cause I know  
>That your heart is true<strong>_

_**Baby, I love you  
>I never want to let you go<br>The more I think about,  
>The more I want to let you know:<br>That everything you do,  
>Is super duper cute<br>And I can't stand it**_

_**Let's sell our shit,  
>And run away<br>To sail the ocean blue and  
>Then you'll know,<br>That my heart is true**_

_**Baby, I love you  
>I never want to let you go<br>The more I think about,  
>The more I want to let you know:<br>That everything you do,  
>Is super duper cute<br>And I can't stand it**_

_**You, you got me where you want me  
>Cause I'll do anything to please you<br>Just to make it through:  
>Another year<strong>_

_**You, I saw you across the room  
>And I knew that this is gonna<br>Blossom into something beautiful.  
>You're beautiful.<strong>_

_**Baby, I love you  
>I never want to let you go<br>The more I think about,  
>The more I want to let you know:<br>That everything you do,  
>Is super duper cute<br>And I can't stand it  
>No I can't stand it<br>No I can't stand it**_

"Austin that was amazing. If you're capable of that you don't even need me." she smiled forgeting she was mad at me.

I walked over to her and grabbed her hands, half because it seemed like the raomantic thing to do.. well I seen it in movies she made me watch, and half because I didn't want her chewing her hair.

"I'll always need you Alls. The song it was about you I hope you know that" she didn't say anything she just blushed and looked down. I picked up her face and looked into her eyes "I love you" I said before kissing her.

_**Well that was the 5th of 105 stories (only a 100 to go haha) but with the review= story thing so far I have left by Monday to have up Banana Pancakes, Better Together -both by Jack Johnson Back to December- Taylor Swift and Like We Use To- Rocket to the Moon. But the thing doesn't end til 5ish ^_^ also if you want to review a suggesteion for how you want one of these stories I'll try to use as many of the ideas as I can. And after I get the 4 stories done I want you to review the story you want to read the most and which ever one wins I'll write forst (: Review **_


	6. Banana Pancakes

**Banana Pancakes **

_Can't you see that it's just rainin', There ain't no need to go outside _

I looked outside and seen the dark gray clouds and the rain. The rain was slowly luring me back to my bed and a day of sleep, but Ally wanted to cloud watch. "Ally I don't want to go cloud watching. It's raining anyways look outside." I said. We are 20 now and engaged. We live in a small town- house right outside of Miami.

"I guess you're right. I guess we could sleep a couple more hours" she smiled knowing it's exactly what I wanted. I climbed back into our bed and fell into a deep sleep with Ally in my arms.

_But baby, you hardly even notice  
>When I try to show you<br>this song It's meant to keep you  
>From doin' what you're supposed to<br>Like wakin' up too early  
>Maybe we could sleep in<br>I'll make you banana pancakes  
>Pretend like it's the weekend now <em>

_And we could pretend it all the time  
>Can't you see that it's just raining<br>Ain't no need to go outside  
><em>

**Ally's POV**

I don't think he notices the days that I let him do things like sleep in. Just like the years before he never realized all those songs were for him. Sometimes he could be clueless but I love him, even his stupidity.

On days I let him sleep instead of doing the things we're suppose to I make him his favorite, banana pancakes. Even though he gets up way past breakfast time he doesn't care. Honestly even though I like keeping going and don't like lazy days, with him it's different. My favorite days are the ones were we sleep til noon, eat banana pancakes, and just pretend it's already the weekend. This is the reason I love the rain, even more than the sun, now.

_The telephone singing, ringing, it's too early  
>Don't pick it up<br>We don't need to  
>We got everything we need right here<br>And everything we need is enough  
>It's just so easy<br>When the whole world fits inside of your arms_

_Do we really need to pay attention to the alarm_

_Wake up slow, wake up slow_

**Austin's POV**

I woke up to the sent of my favorite banana pancakes, and Ally already back to sleep beside me. I ate the pancakes and snuggled up to Ally. To soon Trish's ring tone on her phone sings into our sleep and wakes us up. Even thought it's probably noon it's to early.

"Alls don't pick it up."

"What if I need to, she could need to"

"We don't need to pick it up" I say pulling her close to me and kissing the back of her shoulder.

"You're right she has Dez, I have everything I need right here." she said as she rolled over and kissed me. "You're all I need for a perfect day" she said smiling.

"I love the days like this." I held her tightly "The whole world can fit in my arms." I said, knowing it was overly cheesy. "We don't need to pay attention to the things that distract us. Like Trish's new job" I say causing us both to laugh.

And we just lay there all day in each others arms. Another perfect day.

_**So not my best but I had a blank for this story so I just did a lazy day with Austin and Ally. And I left out the But just maybe, laka ukulele Mommy made a baby Really don't mind the practice cause you're my little lady lady lady love me cause I love to lay here lazy We could close the curtain Pretend like there's no world outside (if you send in a better story line I'll re due it because I'm really disappointed with how this turned out . but anyways review and with the review= chapter thing ended with a total of 10 stories and so far I've written I think 2 or 3 of them so send in which stories you want to be in the 10 ^_^ Review **_


	7. Better Together

**Better Together **

I've been laying on the couch in the music room for an hour, looking at my book. I haven't wrote in it at all but I stayed laying there, thinking about him. I was losing the battle, the battle of not falling for your best friend. I knew I was losing, I wasn't going to just sit there and lie to myself, but still I fought with myself.

_Just forget about the dance, it meant nothing to him. He was being nice, He felt bad for you. _I thought to myself

But that dance was everything to me, and I had no idea how to convince Austin that I cared about him. I just couldn't find the right words when ever I tried.

_There's no combination of words  
>I could put on the back of a postcard<br>No song I could sing  
>But I can try for your heart<em>

But he had a obvious dream, and like he says to every girl that asks him out that his dream is real, and he can't be distracted by a relationship. But sometimes I hope it's because he just wants to be with me, when I know I'm just one of his best friends. I mean look in my old shoe box of pictures, and look at the day he got a spray tan because he thought I meant him over Dallas. Even in sepia tone you could still see he looked like he was moving to Willie Wonka. I probably should have took the the picture in color, but I just have a strange loving for sepia tone, and he does to.

_Our dreams, and they are made out of real things  
>like a, shoebox of photographs<br>with sepia tone loving_

Sometimes I think if I just got away from him I would be okay, I'd forget I love him. But that's the thing I love him that's why I'm still here. Where would I go anyways everywhere reminds me of him. I just wish I knew why it was so hard. Why can't I just tell him, and then we can be together. Oh yeah because I love him and I don't want to screw things up and loose him as a friend.

__Love_ is the _answer_. _

_At _least_ for _most_ of the _questions_ in _my heart_ , _

__Like_ why are _we here_? And where _do we go_? _

_And how _come_ it's _so hard_?_

I guess I shouldn't really expect it to be easy, after all since when was love ever easy. But it's kinda deceiving, but when is life not. I love my best friend, in more than a friend way, and he'll tell me he loves me, which makes me so happy he wouldn't even understand, but he loves me as a friend. As he always says we're better together, if only he meant actually together, not just partners.

_It's not always easy and  
>sometimes life can be deceiving<br>I'll tell you one thing its always better when we're together_

Thing always are happier with him. It's always better when I'm near him. I can look in the sky and don't feel the need to shape the clouds like normal, and figure out consultations at night. It's just the whole world is better when me and him are together.

_its always better when we're together  
>look at the stars when we're together<br>its always better when we're together  
>Yeah, its always better when we're together<em>

I know that all these flashbacks will haunt my dreams tonight. I never go a night without him being in my dreams. But every morning they disappear with the darkness. But then it's a new day for new moments to start haunting me everyday.

_And all of these moments  
>just might find there way into my dreams tonight<br>But I know that they'll be gone  
>when the morning light sings<br>and brings new things_

But by the night I realize for him the new moments are already gone. He just has to much he has to do, like with his career, to even think of me. But sometimes I look at him and I start thinking, well imagining, that my dreams are in my real life, and it makes me feel like I'm in heaven. And then he hugs me after finishing a song, and it's like I'm so close to heaven, perfection, that I could hyperventilate.

_but tomorrow night you see  
>that they'll be gone too<br>too many things I have to do  
>But if all of these dreams might find there way<br>into my day to day scene  
>Ill be under the impression<br>i was somewhere in between_

To me all it is is me and him, I don't notice others. It's like my brain can't even see other guys, even Dallas is invisible now. My best day dream is one where it's only me and him and we don't have so much to do, or places to go for his career. We can just sit outside and play music for fun.

_With only two  
>Just me and you<br>Not so many things we got to do  
>or places we got to be<br>We'll Sit beneath the mango tree_

The memories are what causes me to even sleep, they're just so pretty and fairy tale like with him there. And on our all nighter song writing nights, being able to wake up with him next to me, seeing how perfect he when he sleeps just gives me such a happy feeling, then it's depressing knowing he don't return it. But I know I need to tell him how I feel, it's only fair to us. I don't know what the perfect time would be, or any way to combine my words. I don't even know a song to write to help, even if I did he'd think it was for Dallas. But one day I'll tell him, and he'll still say that we're better together but mean it in a completely different way.

_I believe in memories  
>they look so, so pretty when I sleep<br>Hey now, and when I wake up,  
>you look so pretty sleeping next to me<br>But there is no time,  
>and there is no song I could sing<br>and there is no, combination of words I could say  
>but I will still tell you one thing<br>We're Better together_

_**Another story down(: but I have a trip with my school over the weekend but I'll try to update Sunday^_^ I hoped you liked my Ally- Jack Johnson ramble haha(: oh yeah when I get to it I'm doing a Dez story, because White and Nerdy is just perfect for him ahah (: Review (next story Back To December unless you review a name of a story you'd rather read ^_^)**_


	8. Back To December

_**I'm sorry for the really long wait, but I had horrible writers block and I have A LOT of crap going on right now... but I'm working on an update for all my Austin and Ally stories ^_^ and then I'm working on 'After All He's a Rockstar' and a Ausly in highschool storie.. which I have most of already written just haven't put up yet xD... But anyways I wrote a really long one shot to make up for the long wait hope you like it (: **_

**Back To December**

**Ally's POV**

I ran into him for the first time in years today. Right when I though I could manage getting over him, and forgive myself for my stupidity he comes back in my life.. in my heart. I hadn't seen him in 3 years. I know you're probably thinking he got his break and left little scared Ally Dawson behind, but you couldn't be more wrong. I did what I did best three years ago and left him, making the stupidest mistake of my life...

_It was a cold October. I was putting the finishing touches on my makeup for my date with my boyfriend of 3 months now, Dallas. Deep down I knew leading him on like this was wrong, I love Austin, but it's the best cover I have, plus me and Austin have talked about this. We can never no matter what happens between us be together for Team Austin. _

_Dallas knocked on my door with a slightly evil grin, that I thought nothing of at the time, and told me how beautiful I looked and he had a special night planned. The night was amazing at first he took me to some restraint an hour out of Miami thats theme was pickles. We danced, horribly, on the pier on the beach at Miami and for a while I thought I was falling for him. That is before he grabbed my arm a little to tight and dragged me into some really small abandoned room. That's when I found out how strong he was, and how much evil hid in those kind eyes. He took all the innocents I had that night and left me on the beach. I was bruised, my arm was bleeding from where he grabbed me, I was sore, my favorite dress was ripped, my makeup was ruined with tears, and all together I was a mess. _

_I did the first thing I could think to do, run to Austin's house. He lived on his own now. I knocked on the door like some crazy person and almost punched him when he opened, since I was still knocking. He rapped me in a hug and pulled me inside. He disappeared for at least 10 minutes, but came back with some of his old sweats and a t-shirt, a glass of water and a blanket. I changed and snuggled to him in his room watching The Hangover. I knew the dreaded was coming... him asking questions. _

"_Ally you have to tell me what happened... Did Dallas hurt you?" _

_I nodded and sighed "He-he rapped me Austin" I said as I started crying again and told him the story._

_He whipped away the tears and kissed me. It wasn't a big deal, we've kissed before, which brought on the whole no matter what stay just friends talk from before. But this kiss led into more. I was weak and Austin was not thinking..._

_A month later towards the end of November I found out about the baby. I didn't know whos it was but I told Austin anyways. And Dallas overheard. It only took a few weeks for the next bad thing. _

_But telling Austin went well he said he'd be there no matter who the father was, and I was his 'best __friend'. _

_But one night in early December I was walking to my car from Sonic Boom, and Dallas grabbed me. He tried to kill me but Austin showed up and called the police. I was left unconscious in the snow while we waited on the ambulance. I woke up 3 days later, and found out I lost the baby. The news drove me off the edge. _

_The day I was allowed to leave I found Austin the the parking lot he handed me a white rose. _

"_Ally I missed you" I'd been in the hospital 3 weeks with no visitors. _

_I didn't answer I was scared of everyone after Dallas, even Austin. _

"_Ally I want to be with you. I love you"_

"_Austin I'm leaving." I said with a little emotion. _

"_I'll go with you" he says and for a second I'm not scared and am about to agree but he hugs me, which brings back a flash of Dallas grabbing me and I push him off._

"_Austin just leave me alone" I yelled backing up then whispered "I just need to be alone." and with that I took off running, dropping his rose one the way to die in the snow. I ran all the way to New York where I became a music teacher. _

But recently I came back. Its been 3 years and I'm 21. I was walking in the park thinking Austin was long gone from Miami, but not to long in my walk I hear the oh so familiar voice call my name.

It was awkward at first we talked about our careers, we are both music teachers. We talked for about 20 minutes when I realized I needed to go meet my aunt for a place to live.

"So Austin can we meet up later tonight and talk more" I asked.

"Yeah let's go to the coffee shop at 7. Meet you there?"

"Okay." I smiled and we exchange numbers, but then a brunette girl around our age walks up to Austin.

"Uh -uh" Austin was nerves " Addison meet Ally, Ally this is Addison my fiancé.." I instantly felt a unbearable pain in my chest I knew I deserved.

"So this is the famous Ally" she forced a smile at me and turned back to Austin "Are you ready sweetie"

"Yeah I'll be there in a minute, I'll meet you in the car" she walks off and Austin gives me an apologetic look.

"So Alls I'll meet you at 7 okay? I really want to be friends again."

I gave him a small, sad smile and nodded. "Me to Austin."

At Coffee Shop

" So how's Dez and Trish" I asked, making small talk.

"Married. Trish had a spaz that you wasn't here though she misses you so much, we all do."

"Wow I knew those two were meant to be."

"Yeah" he gave a sad smile.

"How has your life been?" I ask..

"I own Sonic Boom now.." was all he'd say.

"That's great Austin." I smile.

"How have you been Ally" he asked.

"I'm better. I had a lot of therepy and I'm a lot more stable which is why I came back. I'm working on happyy again."

"I'm happy it's just been so long."

"To long" I say.

"I really missed you Ally." he says.

"You have no idea Austin." I said with a sad half smile. That's when we both get nerves and bring up the weather. And then when we're walking out the door I can't toake it anymroe.

"Austin I'm sorry okay I know your guard is up tonight and I know I'm why I'm really sorry."

"Ally walk with me, let's talk about that night."

We walk a few feet before I apologize again.

"Look Austin I don't get this you want to be friends with me still, how do you not hate me. The last time we saw each other I was running from you. You tried everything, even gave me a rose which still kills me when I picture them dieing in the snow, and I was stupid I left you I'm so sorry for that night.. for everything." he hugs me.

"I understand Ally. It's okay."

"Austin really I know it's to late and you're engaged and you're happy but I shouldn't have left. The freedom I thought I needed was nothing but constantly missing you, I should have stayed with you. It's just even with him gone I felt trapped and scared near anyone, but if I wasn't so stupid and would have at realized what we had I keep thinking –

"It could have been us" we say at the same time.

This time Austin spoke. "Do you realize how little I've slept since loosing you Ally. All I can do for the past 3 years is have you leaving on repeat. All the things I regret like not chasing you, finding you, even not calling you on your birthday everything you just can't blame yourself. But when I think about that summer it's when I can be happy just a permeant picture of you laughing at me singing Adel in the car. How you didn't know I'd loved you since that fall.. the fall we met actually. But once that day dream starts, Ally, I have to hide from Addison so she don't see me break coz I can feel the cold of that dark day. How scared I was when I saved you that I was to late, and how I knew you would need the time. How I tried to give you every bit of love I could muster, but you still left with almost no goodby, Ally it killed me."

"I'm so sorry Austin. I'll never forgive myself I love you."

"Ally I-I shouldn't but... I love you so damn much.. I always have I always will." he said before kissing me with every bit of love we've held in for years and then runs off in guilt and confusion.

I was in my room the next day thinking about Austin. I felt like a teenager writing in my book about how flawless his skin still is, and how his smile still took my breath, and how everything with him just feels so right. Even last night and how I screwed everything up feels meant to me and perfect. Then a flashback comes...

_It was the night Dallas rapped me. How Austin wordlessly held me until I stopped crying for hours, and how that was the first time he'd ever seen me cry. And how carring he was. _

'Maybe this is wishful thinking, probably mindless dreaming but if we loved again I swear I'd love you right.' I say to myself, then I smile to myself knowing that my idea is completely crazy and has a small chance of ending well, but I get up and go to the Sonic Boom anyways. I knew Austin owned it now and that no one was in the shop at this time. I walked in and Austin sees me. "Ally -" but I cut him off.

"Austin come to the practice room I need to play this song for you I just wrote." he agrees and we walk up the stairs to the room that still looks the same.

I sat down at the piano and started singing..

_**I'm so glad you made time to see me  
>How's life? Tell me, how's your family?<br>I haven't seen them in a while**_

_**You've been good, busier than ever  
>We small talk, work and the weather<br>Your guard is up, and I know why**_

_**Because the last time you saw me  
>Is still burned in the back of your mind<br>You gave me roses, and I left them there to die**_

_**So this is me swallowing my pride  
>Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night<br>And I go back to December all the time**_

_**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine<br>I go back to December, turn around and make it alright  
>I go back to December all the time<strong>_

_**These days, I haven't been sleeping  
>Staying up, playing back myself leaving<br>When your birthday passed, and I didn't call**_

_**Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times  
>I watched you laughing from the passenger side<br>And realized I loved you in the fall**_

_**And then the cold came, the dark days  
>When fear crept into my mind<br>You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye**_

_**So this is me swallowing my pride  
>Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night<br>And I go back to December all the time**_

_**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine<br>I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
>I go back to December all the time<strong>_

_**I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile  
>So good to me, so right<br>And how you held me in your arms that September night  
>The first time you ever saw me cry<strong>_

_**Maybe this is wishful thinking  
>Probably mindless dreaming<br>But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right**_

_**I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't  
>So if the chain is on your door, I understand<strong>_

_**This is me swallowing my pride  
>Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night<br>And I go back to December**_

_**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine<br>I go back to December, turn around and make it alright  
>I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind<br>I go back to December all the time, all the time**_

Austin smiled at me. "Ally I called off my engagement. I never really loved her she just reminded me of you. And now you're back and I realize I just can't do it I can't marry her when I don't lover her at all. It's you Ally I'm only capable of loving you Allyson Marrie Dawson."

I smile "I love you to Austin Shor Moon." and then we kiss for the second time this week.

"Wait Ally we're not just friends still right." he smiled.

"I hope not."

"Marry me Ally?" part of me knew that it was to soon and we had technically never even dated but I couldn't help but nod and kiss him again.

_**The End ^^**_

_**Review... and review any plot line you want for the next oneshot.. best ones I'll put up (: and if you have a song you want me to to I need another one since Forever and Always is really What hurts the Most to so the winning song replaces What hurts the most REVIEW vvvvv**_


	9. One Of Those Girls

_**I'm so sorry for not updating anything in such a long time but I'm finally out of school for the summer and will be able to update a lot more (: Please read the A/N at the end of the story it's really important. Any ways here's the next one shot. I know this one's really short and not my best but I had pretty much no ideas for this song.**_

**One of Those Girls- Avril Lavighne **

I hate Mindy. Mindy's Austin's new girlfriend that he's ''in love with". Austin's pretty much brain washed by her. He's so caught up in her fake blonde hair and overly made up blue eyes that he doesn't even care about Team Austin anymore. Honestly all 3 of us think this girl will be the end of Austin and his career. He's in denial about her everytime we try to mentiojg she's bad he's mad at us for weeks. It's like he's high off this girl. And i hate it. I know the type of girl Mindy is she's the type that only cares about who she's seen with or how much money you have. She don't care about Austin she cares about the millons of views he gets each week. I see it in her eyes, all she ever does is lie, i just wish he would listen to the real reason she's with him. He can do so much better. But I know he never will. All Mindy is is trouble, the website hasn't got a new video since they got together a few months ago. But I know that soon she'll find someone more popular, someone richer and she'll be gone off to the next victim. He just can't see it comming liike the rest of it he just sees the little bit of goood in her, which is her fake looks nothing else, I know in the end his heart will be shattered and he'll have nothing. I just want my best friend to see her game before I loose him permenatly. I don't think I can handle him hurt by one of those girls.

_**Okay so I have so many ideas for new stories which i wanted to see if anyone would be interested in reading...**_

_**After All He's a Rockstar- A lot of you have voted for me to write this story and I'd like to tell all who voted for it it's in the planning stages now and should be up in July (: **_

_**Beautiful Disaster- Is my Austin and Ally in high school story... The plan is done and I have to handwriten version of the first 2 chapters it should be up in a few days. **_

_**So with all the Austin and Ally pregnancy stories it annoys me the lack of any of them being in Austin's POV so one of my new ideas is that but a little more dramatic..**_

_**I also once this story is finished wanted to try to do another ipod shuffle but a story instead of oneshots**_

_**I want to do a story where Ally goes through a sorta repel stage **_

_**And i don't think I'm going to write this but if someone else would I'd be really happy I wanna read a Austin Ally hunger games crossover.. I don't know why but it sounds interesting to me. Also what Lies Behind Kind Eyes will be updated tomorrow. thanks for reading this extreamly long note and review(:**_


	10. Kiss Me Slowly

**Kiss Me Slowly (aka Better Together part 2) **

Austin's POV

**Stay with me, baby stay with me,**

**Tonight don't leave me alone.**

**Walk with me, come and walk with me,**

**To the edge of all we've ever known.**

It was late when we finished our new song, a little after midnight.

"We probably should get home" she said and you could tell she didn't want to leave either.

"I think I'm just going to stay here, my mom has her annoying friend over I don't want to go home."

"Okay just please don't think the closet's a bathroom again" she laughed putting on her jacket.

"Ally will you stay." true we've pullled many all nighters but only writing we never really had a sleepover with just me and her with us being almost 17 and oppisite genders.

"What" she said suprised.

"Stay with me tonight, please don't leave me alone."

"Okay" she smiled and took off her jacket and walked over to me and took a seat on the couch beside me.

About one we were to hyper to sleep from our caffeen stash and to bored or the Sonic boom.

"Let's go for a walk"

"Where"

"Somewhere new."

"What"

"Ally walk with me, please just come on a walk wit me, think we can find something unknown.

I remember that night clearly how beautiful the moonlight looked on her pale skin. How free she was walking around unknown streets laughing and just having fun together. We danced in the middle of the road with the drizzling rain and that's the moment, even thought I didn't know at the time for her, we both knew for sure we loved each other.

**Stay with me, baby stay with me,**

**Tonight don't leave me alone.**

**She shows me everything she used to know,**

**Picture frames and country roads,**

**When the days were long and the world was small.**

About a month later we finished around midnight again.

"I should get home" I said.

"Stay"

"What"

"Austin please stay with me I'm locked out and don't want to be alone."

"Okay," I smiled "What do you want to do?"

"Any ideas?"

"Well... I want to know you, all of you like before I knew you. I mean you know of my childhood."

"Okay." she walked out for a second to her fathers office and came back moments later with an old book of pictures and a couple wooden picture frames.

She held up the picture frame with her and her sister standing in the middle of a country road.

"This was my favorite place this old road lead to a beautiful small waterfall, I wrote so much there, but we moved away from it and they built some company over the road." she said saidly "But I miss it back there it's like the days were so long and amazing and the world was small I felt like I fit."

That's when I had to use all of my power to not kiss her.

**She stood by as it fell apart,**

**Separate rooms and broken hearts,**

**But I won't be the one to let you go.**

She opened the book next and it showed pictures of a recked car and a picture of her mothers grave.

"Before she died she found out my dad was cheating on her, no one not even Trish knows how thigns were. How I had to hide the pain of just standing by and watching my perfect little world fall apart. I seen both of my parents break there own hearts, I mean they ended up in separt rooms for the love of God. Sometimes I wounder if it really was an accident. I guess after that I got scared of people leaving me, that I'd get attached and then they'd let me go."

"I'll never let you go Alls I'm always hear for you any hour remember Austin AND Ally time."

She blushed cutely and smiled making me once again fight the urge to kiss her.

**Don't run away...**

**And it's hard to love again,**

**When the only way it's been,**

**When the only love you knew,**

**Just walked away**

**If it's something that you want,**

**Darling you don't have to run,**

**You don't have to go**

"Thanks Austin. I guess that's why when I liked Austin I was such a reck. I run away from anything that involves love."

"Ally don't run. Maybe from Dallas I just never liked him, but I know it can be hard to teach yourself how to love again when all you've ever seen by the people that are suppose to be your example of a happy relationship was them, that's all you knew but trust me Ally you're gonna find someoen and you won't be able to walk away."

"Thanks Austin, you're amazing."

"Thanks just remember if you ever need anything Ally-gatter just ask me, you dont' have to go anywher I'll come to you just promise me you'll never run away from me." I said looking at her shylyl.

**Just stay with me, baby stay with me,**

"I don't think I can run from you Austin, but just incase I ever get the stupid urge, stay with me so I can't" she said smiling shyly at the ground.

**Well I'm not sure what this is gonna be**

**I'm not sure where this is gonna go**

I wasn't sure where keeping my true feelign for Ally was suppose to get me. I always thought of what we'd be with me keeping it and one day it hit me, we'd be nothing that's when I decided it was time.

**I can see you there with the city lights,**

**Fourteenth floor, pale blue eyes.**

**I can breathe you in.**

**Two shadows standing by the bedroom door,**

**No, I could not want you more than I did right then,**

**As our heads leaned in.**

It was a party team Austin was invited to during the winter in New York City. Ally and I had exscaped the drunk people of the party finally. We were the only ones who climbed hight enought ot be on the 14th floor. We talked about our music and the party for a while the whole time staring into her beautiful eyes. She's close enought for me to smell her sent of vanilla and just somethign only described as Ally Dawson. That moment I don't think I've ever wanted her more. That's when I realized neither of us were speaking and our heads were getting closer...

**with my eyes closed all I see**

**Is the skyline, through the window,**

**The moon above you and the streets below.**

**Hold my breath as you're moving in,**

**Taste your lips and feel your skin.**

**When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly.**

I closed my eyes and the last thing I seen was the city sky through the huge window we were standing infront of. With the moon shining on the street and Ally just like the night I feel in love with her. I held my breath and closed the space between us. Her lips tasted once again in a way only described as Ally Dawson and her skin was almost silky soft. This moment I knew the time had come to make her stop running and be mine.

" Ally please don't run, just please stay with me be with me I'm in love with you. That kiss all slow and the feelign you had to feel it Ally."

"I love you to Austin and I could never run from you you're the one person I could never get away from. Not that I want to, we belong together."

"You have to admit we're better together." she smiled and agreement and he moved in for another slow romantic kiss.

**Review pretttty please 0:)**


	11. My Only Friend

**So some of you want me to write Toxic Valentine, I tried writing it but I just kept getting stuck and it just rambled so please give me some sort of plot or idea for it and I'll put it up anyways I know a lot of people don't know this song I really suggest looking him up he's really good**

**My Only Friend **

**Dez's POVThere's this guy I know**

**He's not doing so well**

**And I don't think he'd mind**

**If you called just to tell**

**Him you love him.**

**I think that would help him.**

**He's been down for days**

**And I don't know what to do**

**He's been holding his pillow like it's you**

**His state's so depressing**

**His room smells like crying**

**And I know,**

**He loves you more than breathing**

**More than being happy.**

**I know,**

**He loves you like it's tearing him apart.**

**There's a guy outside your window**

**With a cracked guitar**

**And a broken heart**

**But I don't think you hear him, though**

**I don't think you hear him…**

**And he's been going where the wind blows**

**He's taken shelter by your house**

**But you're not coming out**

**My best friend says "Believe"**

**He walks by your house every night around 12**

**Sits a block away- a safe distance**

**He dwells on mixed feelings**

**He thinks about dying.**

**He talks to himself, but he's talking to you**

**In his head you can hear him like this**

**Through the curtains and window**

**He bids you good night now.**

**My best friend says**

**Believe in everything that you've got going on**

**Just believe in Me!**

**Just believe in Me!**

**And "Need", now there's a word that you can't comprehend**

**But know it lives with Me!**

**Know it lives.**

**My only friend is a guy outside your window**

Austin and Ally got into yet another fight because she doesn't realize he's in love with her. He ruined yet another date for Ally and when asked why he keeps messing up her love life he yells

"You really don't get it do you" and runs out.

Ally screams behind him "I'm sorry I'm not a freakin mind reader." those were the last words my two best friends have said to each other.

Ever since that fight a few days ago Austin's been depressed. I honestly think the only word to describe his room is depressing with a slight sent of crying. I don't know what to do, he don't get happy for my cookie family or even making a video. Ally he does is cry more, hold his pillow tighter, and yell "Ally".

"Austin just talk to her."

"Every night around midnight I go outsider her house I wait there with this guitar and play some of our songs but she never comes out."

"Maybe just try talking to Ally"

Then he repeated to cry more, hold his pillow he prettends is her, and yells her name. He's gotten depressing to be around.

After a week I decided to call Ally.

"Hey Dez" she finally answered.

" You're killing him."

"What are you talking about do you not think not talking to him is hard for me to." she yelled.

"Do you spend your whole day crying,"

"Yes"

"Holding a pillow and yelling his name."

"Acctually I did untill Trish got tired of it and through Austin into my fireplace" she said sadly.

"Will you just call him you have no idea how much it would help to hear you say you love him."

"I-I've never been able to do that Dez I'm sorry."

"Please Ally the only reason he hasn't is because he thinks you're happy and he cares more about you than him being happy. He loves you more than music more than breathing so much it's tearing him apart." See and people thought I couldn't be all helpfull and smartical sounding.

"I understand that Dez but you know how much trouble I have with my feelings."

"But how do you not hear him he's been outside your house playing your songs every night since the fight."

"What, I've never heard"

"Please Ally he's my only friend tell him."

"I-I can't Dez I'm sorry" she said before hanging up.

I walked back in Austin's room around 10:30 and seen him attempting to look like hisself.

"I talked to Ally, she's never heard you outside her house"

"I stay a block away, it's a safe enough distance to figure out what I'm feeling, but I think tonights my last night going. It's ending tonight"

" You're going to her?" I say happily

"No, I just can't"

"How are you ending it then"

"What's a block from Ally's house"

"The pier... Wait Austin no you can't end it that way."

"You can't stop me" I knew he was right.

"At least make a deal with me."

"Dez.."

"You owe me that much Austin."

"Fine"

"This time go infront of Ally's house not a block away and see what happens"

"Will she believe me?"

"Tell her to, Austin please do this for me"

"Fine Dez I'll do it."

Then he went back to his pillow and started mumbling to hisself. He does this a lot I figured out it's his way of still talking to Ally.

I ran out of the room and called Ally

"Dez I told you-"

"Please listen Ally. He'll be there tonight, with that old cracked guitar, please his heart is beyond broken now, please this time hear him. Please go out just believe him please Ally. He's going crazy just please go out or I think this will be his last good night to you."

"What are you talking about."

"He's going to the pier tonight since it's suppose to be dangerously windy he's going to kill hiself. Ally he's my best friend, he's my only friend. Please believe me, believe in your and Austin's relastionship. Saying he needs you is an understatement I know you feel the same way Allly-"

"I'll go out ther Dez. I promise."

"Remember Ally my only friend is the guy outside your window"

"I won't miss him Dez I love him just as much." and she hung up.

She kept her promise she heard the sound of the guitar and his voice weakly singing she ran to her window and yelled his name and told him to wait there and ran out to him.

I got it all on tape it was like a movie almost in slow motion. She ran out the door and jumped onto Austin and kissed him. They've both been inserparable since.

**Well this one was fun to write since I normally do Austin's POV I know Dez was sort of out of character but for this story he needeed to be serious. Review**


	12. Colder Weather

**Colder Weather **

**She'd trade Colorado if he'd take her with him**

**Closes the door before the winter lets the cold in,**

**And wonders if her love is strong enough to make him stay,**

**She's answered by the tail lights**

**Shining through the window pane**

She didn't go to the window till she heard him quickly close the door trying to keep the winter cold outside. He'll never understand how she would have gave up Miami for him to take her with him. She thought that maybe how much she'd grown to love him would make him stay with her, she thought, up until two minutes ago when the tail lights shining through the iced over window proofed her wrong, that he would stay with her. But she knew he'd go after his dream. She knew he was growing restless in Florida, she knew it was only a matter of time before he would pack up and leave. But she thought he'd take her with him, she thought that he knew she didn't care about what was in Miami. After all her two best friends have already moved from the state to California. They were happily together, soon to be married, following there dreams as one, everything she wanted. She thought that after finally confessing that they loved each other things would change but now she knew it was only wishful thinking, she wasn't on the same page with who she believed was her soul mate.

**At a truck stop diner just outside of Lincoln,**

**The night is black as the coffee he was drinkin',**

**And in the waitress' eyes he sees the same 'ol light shinin',**

**He thinks of Colorado**

**And the girl he left behind him**

He didn't really know why he left, well he knew he needed to follow his dreams, he didn't know why he left her behind. All the trip has done so far is depress him, but he knew going back would be a mistake he'll never learn how to be in one place. But right now he sits at a truck stop diner about a mile out of Lincoln starring down at his black coffee he knew he wouldn't be able to drink. It reminded him that he was alone in the cold and black night that awaited him outside, and it was bittersweet which reminded him his love. The waitress all to soon brought the check signaling it was time for him to leave. The eyes of the youge girl almost killing him, they were almost the same her. He leaves the diner with more thoughts of Miami and the love of his life he stupidly left behind.

**Well it's a winding road**

**When your in the lost and found**

**You're a lover I'm a runner**

**We go 'round 'n 'round**

I knew I should move on, that who was suppose to love me abandoned me in the middle of a winding road. I felt like that ugly sweater that's been in the lost and found all of high school because no one wants it. Deep down I know that he really does care, but I also know that the person that said opposites attract should be fed to big mama. When one of the half is a runner and the other a lover, nothing can happen except going round in continues painful circles.

**And I love you but I leave you**

**I don't want you but I need you**

**You know it's you who calls me back here**

I don't want her I know that I'm not good for her she deserves the best, but something won't let me let her go, I need her. I know I should be there, I love her more than anything, but my second nature is to leave. I know she thinks I don't care but she has to know that she's the one that brings me back everytime I torcher her with another one night where I'll be gone before she wakes up.

**He said I wanna see you again**

**But I'm stuck in colder weather**

**Maybe tomorrow will be better**

**Can I call you then**

Today he decided to break my hear just a little more, I got a letter from him.

_I want to see you, I really do love you, but I just had to go. How we are is like when the power goes out in a blizzard. The heats gone and no matter how many blankets and cloths you wear you're still stuck in the colder weather. No matter how many miles I go and people I meet I still only want you I want you to heal my freezing heart. Maybe soon I'll be able to see you. Maybe tomorrow will be better Can I call you then?_

**She said you're ramblin' man**

**You ain't ever gonna change**

**Got a gypsy soul to blame**

**And you were born for leavin**

She cursed him for sending her a letter,she just wanted to forget so she wrote him a final goodbye hopping he'd leave her to heal and move on.

_Tomorrow is a land made up by people who don't want to commit it's wear all things undid lay and it's where you've kept me for to long. You're a rambling man, and I've finally realized that's never going to change. You can't help your gypsy soul you have to blame , you can't change the fact you were born for leaving. You love the adventure of being alone and going anywhere. I know you can't handle us, you'll leave once you feel tied down like ever other time. _

**Oh I wanna see you again**

**But I'm stuck in colder weather**

**Maybe tomorrow will be better**

**Can I call you then**

**Cause I'm a ramblin' man**

**I ain't ever gonna change**

**I gotta gypsy soul**

**And I was born for leavin' **

He called her once he got the letter he knew she was right but he wanted to still make it work.

"Hello" her voice sounded weak when she answered it killed him.

"I need to see you I'll always want you but I'll never get out of the colder weather, I just have to keep promising tomorrow."

"Tomorrow will never come we both know that so don't promise you'll call, write, come back don't promise me anything."

"I know I'm a rambling man I know I'll probably never change. I was born with a gypsy soul, I'll always want to leave, but I can't be without you."

"Dez I can't keep this up. Do you have any idea how jealous I am of Austin and Ally happy in California. When's the last time you even spoke to them. Do you know how badly it hurt them when you didn't even come to their wedding, how hard it was to explain I had no idea where you were. They have a son now. He looks just like both of them. He has Austin's eyes and noise and Ally's hair and smile. They named him after you. But you didn't even know they were married did you, much less had a 9 month old. Did you know Ally and Austin have there own label she's over stage fright. But she is almost 26 and has a husband like Austin. You know the last 6 years they've begged me to come live with them in Cali but I refused to leave Miami thinking you'd finally come back for good and I wouldn't be there. Did you know I've managed Sonic Boom in Ally's place for 2 years, longest job I've ever had. I wish I could tell you a big update on my life like I could Austin and Ally but honestly all I've done is wait for you, I'm done waiting I'm going to California to be a manager at A&A records. Goodbye Dez, for good this time."

"I understand Trish. Tell Austin and Ally congrats and I'm sorry. And I love you so much Trish I want to be able to stop running but I don't know how."

"You never will it hurts but I've accepted to. I love you Dez" she said before hanging up.

**And when I close my eyes I see you**

**No matter where I am**

**I can smell your perfume through these whispering pines**

**I'm with your ghost again**

**It's a shame about the weather**

**I know soon we'll be together**

**And I can't wait till then**

**I can't wait till then**

Its been a year since that phone call and still every time I close my eyes, no matter where I am, I see Trish. I can smell her strawberry perfume everywhere I go. It's almost like she haunts me. I realize now no matter how popular my video diaries get it's not worth it. I flip open my camera and point it towards myself.

"Hey everybody it's Dez and yep I'm on the Hollywood sign. This will be my last video I'm sorry but I can't run anymore. For years I've ran from the one person I can't live without. Trish if you're still watching these videos I'm done running. I love you. I'm going to learn to control my gypsy soul, and even if I can't I want you with me wherever I go. The stupidest thing I did 8 years ago was leave you behind in Miami. It's hard to believe it's been 8 years since I've seen you. I guess it was the cold weather. ,he laughed to himself and smiled sadly., Trish soon really soon it's going get better. I hope you'll let us still be together I can't wait to see you soon. I can already see Ally writing a song about this, Austin showing me his son and if the internet's right twin daughters, but most of all I can't wait for you to probably beat me senseless for leaving. These past 8 years filming have been amazing. Goodbye everybody." he closed the camera and walked off for the last time, he went to her and swore he'd never run again.

**I know it's different from what I normally write on this story but I really wanted to do a Trez story. I hope to have another one shot up today. Let's make a deal thinger review which one shot was your favorite and the song you want me to do next and I'll do those stories first but I'll be able to put them up sooner if you give an idea with your sond vote ^^ Please Review **


	13. Stay

**Finally I have time to update (: I'm sorry it's took so long and I don't want to make a really long AN since you waited so long but pretty much it's been a really hard time lately. I took a break from writing but now I'm back ^^ **

**Stay**

**Ally's POV**

"Austin, why do you act like you don't want me to go to this school. Don't you want me to follow my dream. I stood by you, supported you every step of the way, won't you do the same for me?" I asked.

"Ally, I- I- I just know I'll miss you" I could tell he was hiding something from me, but decided to let it go. My flight left in the morning and I didn't want to fight with him the last night.

"I'll be home at Christmas Austin. It's not like I'm dying."

"New York Ally. It'll be like you are."

"Are you saying that me following my dream makes me dead to you." I said getting angry at him. The last thing I wanted on our last night.

"Ally, please I don't want to fight. If I can't stop you I don't want you hating me."

"Austin you could so easily stop me from leaving. But you're to full of pride to figure out how." I yell walking away. All I wanted was for him to ask me to stay. Say he loves me like I know he does. That's all and I would give up New York for him any day.

The air port that morning, has to be the most heartbreaking day I'll ever go through. My dad was a mess, he cried that whole morning and made me promise to get the earliest possible flight home for Christmas break.

Trish hugged me for a good 10 minutes. She promised to call me daily, and being the only one knowing of my not so secret crush on Austin, promised to make sure no girl got near him. I tried to deny that not wanting him to suffer more than I knew he was, but Trish insisted.

Dez uh Dez gave me his pants as a "I'm always here for you even if we're really far away" present. I really think I'll miss the little goofball more than I expected.

And Austin... Austin wasn't there. At least I thought. Everyone left when my flight was called and I got in line for the plane, and right when I walked on the plane the door slowly closed and I seen Austin. The last thing I wanted was to see him this way. He was broken, he looked a mess and obviously didn't sleep and spent the night crying. I heard him scream my name and I tried so hard to get off that plane but it was to late.

I cried the whole plane ride, I cried til I ran out of tears. I hated that I'd never know what Austin wanted to say. I hated the little cliche movie scene of him announcing his love for me in front of everyone that I daydreamed to much to be healthy. I hated how numb I felt. I hated I left my heart in Miami with my best friend.

**Austin's POV**

I spent that whole night miserable. I spent so much time trying to figure out how to get Ally to stay. I spent most of the time crying though. Me Austin Moon crying. I hated it, but the one person I love is leaving me, she's leaving me upset at me. Eventually I decided I needed to tell her that I love her.

I ran to the airport, praying with everything I had that I would make it, but right when I got there I seen the plane doors closing, and I desperately called out her name and seen her a way I never wanted to see her.

She was broken, she looked so upset it killed me.

**1 month later **

I hate life. I hate myself. I'm tired of it all. One month without Ally is like living in hell. I've tried to live without her, but it's been proven impossible.

The Austin that never cries, he's gone. That's all I do now, all I do is cry.

Dez and Trish, they started dating not long after Ally left, so obviously they spend their time being couply without me. So I'm alone.

It's not that I mind being alone, I'm empty, I'm numb, I don't want them seeing me this way. I'm so torn inside.

Honestly I don't know how much longer I'll make it without her. Part of me keeps saying she'll be home in just a few month for Christmas. But then the part knowing she leaves 2 weeks later takes over. It wins me over.

I decided something though. Something I never thought I'd even think of. I'm ending it. My life that is. But not before I try one thing. I'm writing Ally, I'm telling her how I feel. Letting her come home for Christmas. Then I'm doing it.

**Ally's POV**

The only thing that keeps me alive is the night time. I go on my balcony and look at the stars, it keeps me alive the thought Austin could be looking at the same stars I am.

It makes me feel like I'm with him. I feel so close to him it's like he's right beside me. That's when I hear his voice.

'_I'll miss you' _ Yeah that one replays the most. It kills me. If it's not that it's hearing his broken voice yell my name at the airport.

I gave up writing, without Austin I find it hard to let out my feelings in anyway, even through my book. Well I do have one way, it involves something sharp and shiny, but that's a secret I keep to very well.

One night I considered what it would be like to let it go to deep, let my white sheets turn red, see if I woke in the morning after passing out from what I knew would be a long lasting release.

But before I found my needed tool, I seen a letter from my mail on the table. His name on the label.

_Dear Ally, _

_At the airport, I know you probably think I wasn't there, but I came. I seen you get on the plane, I was late, but I had something so important to tell you. I wanted you to know I love you. And now without you, I love you so much more than I ever thought I could. I know what you're thinking, why don't I tell you this in a few months when you come back for Christmas. Well I won't be there to see you. I won't see anyone. I'm sorry but I can't handle anymore time waking up knowing that day I won't see your face. Nothing much has changed... Okay that's a lie, but no one's took your place. I don't have a new song writer... Actually I don't really sing anymore. But a lot has changed... Dez is dating Trish, and me I'm a mess. Every day gets harder... Ally I miss you. I love you. Please reply I want to know how you feel before I... leave. _

_ love, _

_ Austin _

I was crying reading this letter and as soon as I seen him hint towards any form of injuring himself I started packing.

**Austin's POV**

Today was the day. That night would be the end. I got a letter, I was afraid to read. But before it ended I needed to know her response.

I sat down at my desk, I had a bottle of pills in one hand and the letter in the other. I sat the pills down ready for use when I finish, more than likely, crying over her letter.

_Dear Austin, _

_You have no idea how reading that letter did so many things for me. For one on a lighter note it's about time Dez and Trish got together... but I know that means they probably leave you in your lonesome a lot now. I've learned that being lonely isn't a healthy thing... You pick up some nasty habits. Austin, you say you love me more, and if I wasn't so torn so broken right now, I would say it's impossible. Impossible for you, someone so perfect so amazing, to love someone like me, especially when I've been gone for so long. I'm so sorry for how we left things... I'm sorry I left at all. Austin I'm scared by how you sounded in your letter. Please don't do anything you'd regret... I hope this letter safe you from doing something stupid... Yours sure saved me from doing it. Look please just give it a few days.. I'm coming home for the weekend. I want to spend it with you._

_ See You Soon,_

_ Ally_

Was it just me or did Ally hint that she tried to do what I was so close to doing. I can't go through with it. If Ally would have it would have killed me for sure. I can't do that to her. So for an hour a stared at the bottle, through tear glazed eyes, opening and closing it, taking out the pills, putting them back. Then I heard my door open. I jumped at first thinking it was a parent.

"Austin?" I heard a much weaker version of that familiar beloved voice.

I turned around and stood up, I thought I was hallucinating "Ally?" I said my voice cracking.

"Austin!,'' she ran and hugged me "It's so good to just hear your voice again. I hope you're doing at least a little better than me. God you have no idea how much I miss you."

All I could manage was "Ally" I was in shock.

"Austin. I can't believe I'm here with you. You have no idea how many nights I wished to stars you'd be by my side again."

"You have no idea how many nights I've done the exact same thing Alls." I smiled weakly.

"Austin please what did you want to say at the airport... Please Austin I only have a few days please tell me."

"You're leaving again?" my heart broke knowing she'd be gone in a couple days.

"I don't have to. Austin if you ask me to stay I will."

"That's all you wanted that night isn't it? All I had to do was ask you to stay." I finally figured out.

"You said everything but the one thing I needed to hear."

"Ally, I love you so much. I'm sorry I've came in between your dream this way, but please Ally stay I need you. If I have to watch you leave again I know my heart will just stop all together. I'm always going to love you, I'll always hold on to you." I begged.

"Austin, I never want to loose you, I just about did." she said taking the forgotten pills out of my hand. "I'd choose you over any stupid dream school any day. You're my dream Austin. Of course I'll stay." She said and for the first time in 2 months we both smiled. I leaned in and kissed her, and we both at the same time said "I love you."

_**So I wrote this at 3am and am running on no sleep so it's probably not my best work.. but I'm pretty proud of it ^^. Review please and tell me a story line you'd like for Marry Me by Train. I hope to have it up in the next few days (: **_


	14. Marry Me

**Marry Me**

I think I could spend every second til the end of the world with her, and it still wouldn't be enough for me. I'd still feel like I want more time, to look at the beautiful girl, I've watched grow over these years into such an amazing woman. When I'm with her I just forget the world, I get lost in her chocolate eyes, the smell of her vanilla shampoo in her ombre hair, the way she smiles and looks down when I make sad attempts to flirt with her. I don't let anyone see, but I love Ally Dawson. Yes I, Austin Moon fell hard for his song writer.

It all started back our junior year of high school, Kira had broke up with me because she still believed I was in love with Ally. At that moment I still found the thought ridiculous, Ally my best friend of two years, being in love with her? That's impossible.

I kept thinking that way until our prom. We all met at the school and Ally looked beautiful. Here perfectly highlighted hair was curled to perfection, and her make up made all her already beautiful features pop. Her dress flowed past her ankles in a strapless purple way that made her look like a princess.

The first thing to make me realize was I couldn't stop thinking how beautiful my best friend is, but then how jealous I got when Elliot kissed her in front of me. I stayed secretly jealous for a year, until they broke up so he could go to school in Europe, she chose to stay behind with me and her career. That gave me hope that she chose me, but still I didn't tell her I lover her.

Now we're 21 and we live together. She works part-time at the melody dinner and I am working on my debut album. Living together has been interesting, Trish and Dez both went there own ways to collage, leaving Ally and I in Miami. Now after 2 years living together in a complicated relationship, I've made my decision. I want to marry Ally Dawson.

Finally decided to propose, it feels like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. You know that feeling, when you just know you made the right choose and everything is about to be perfect? That's the feeling I have right now, love is finally on my side after so many years. Now I just need the perfect way to propose.

I went to see Ally at work like I do everyday near closing to giver her a ride home. She ran up and hugged me and I pulled her impossibly close, but it still wasn't close enough for me. I couldn't help but smile at her, thinking of my decision, I would go through with once I work up the nerve to say it. I can't wait to see her in a beautiful white dress and me wearing out "I love you." and "You're so beautiful".

I can't stop smiling and I know it's confusing her, but my wait of so many years is finally over, I'm finally letting her know just how much I love her.

"Ally can I say something?"

"Of course Austin." she smiled, I was going to sing the song I wrote her for the debut.

"Well I wrote a song, and I really would like you to be the first to hear it." I smiled.

"Really. Austin Moon wrote a song? It won't be long before you outgrow me now." she joked.

"Ally, that'll never happen." I hoped off the counter and went to the piano of the Melody Dinner. She sat next to me on the bench and watch me play the first notes of the song.

_Forever can never be long enough for me_

_To feel like I've had long enough with you_

_Forget the world now we won't let them see_

_But there's one thing left to do_

_Now that the weight has lifted_

_Love has surely shifted my way_

_Marry Me_

_Today and every day_

_Marry Me_

_If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

_Together can never be close enough for me_

_Feel like I am close enough to you_

_You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you_

_And you're beautiful_

_Now that the wait is over_

_And love and has finally shown her my way_

_Marry me_

_Today and every day_

_Marry me_

_If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

_Promise me_

_You'll always be_

_Happy by my side_

_I promise to_

_Sing to you_

_When all the music dies_

_And marry me_

_Today and everyday_

_Marry me_

_If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

_Say you will_

_Marry me_

_Mm-hmm_

I looked at Ally and she was crying. "Austin that was beautiful you really don't need me anymore."

I smiled and whipped the tears away "I'm always going to need you." I said brushing some hair out of her face. "Ally I've loved you for so long. I still remember the day I realized it, that day at prom you left me speechless. I haven't had the nerve to tell you how I feel, but I guess you had to know I care. What has it been two years we've been the complicated thing we are? Any ways I know that the cafe isn't really the most romantic place Ally, but I can't wait anymore will you do me a huge favorer?"

"An-anything" she stuttered nervously.

"Say you will" I smiled quoting my song.

"Austin?" She asked as I got on my knee.

"Marry me, Alleya Marie Dawson?" she jumped on me and yelled yes. I kissed her and put the ring on her left hand.

"Ally I promise I'll do anything to make sure you're always happy with me."

"Austin, I'll never stop being happy with you. As long as you keep singing to me like that." she smirked.

"Whenever I can" I smile and kiss the love of my life.

_**okay not my best but I just finished exam week and wanted to update... Review (:**_


	15. Come Home

**Come Home**

"_Hey everyone, well this video is going to be a little different than the rest. As many of you know, Austin moon here is my best friend. A lot of you know his music, but what most of you don't know is the reason the music stopped. Well I think Austin here can tell the story better than I ever will." _Dez said into his camera, that was broadcasting live of his number one reality TV show on MTV.

"_Hey guys Austin Moon here."_ I said trying to act as happy as I use to be when I had fans. Now after loosing everything, I knew they'd be stupid to fall for it. I look like hell. My hair is messy, in a bad way, and the shine is gone from my once famous hair. My old cheerful smile, is dull and painfully fake now. My glimery hazel eyes, are almost to depressing to look at. My muscly body is gone, and replaced with a dangerously thin one. My tan skin now resembled one of those vampires from that movie she loved so much. So pretty much I look as I am, a train reck.

"_Well let's start. I don't really know what brought this on, but this video is about someone very special to me. She's pretty much my whole world, and I really hope she's listening right now. So the story I'm about to tell, it started a year ago today. Now forgive me Alls for telling this, I know it's out of turn for me to tell everyone something so private, but I have to, there's something I need you to know. _

_So everyone, I was young, I still am, and I screwed my life up. As many of you know, Ally Dawson was my song writer, but a lot of you don't know, I'm in love with her. I honestly think she may be my other half, my better half of course, my soul mate. A year ago it was the usual, until a fight went to far. We were at a party and well pretty much the story line to every overdid teen party movie happened. We drank and it went to far. But I know what yall are thinking, we're in love what's wrong with it? Well she didn't know I love her, actually she's finding out now with the rest of you, Ally she had a boyfriend. A boyfriend I was constantly fighting for attention with. Ally soon told me she wanted to go live with her mom in Africa and get away from me. She still didn't know I love her, and I never really knew why she wanted to go. Elliot, he never knew what happened between us, until now, and she didn't recent me for it. Well at least I didn't think she did._

_I fought with her that night she told me she was leaving for. I said somethings I shouldn't have. Things I didn't mean. I told her if she left I'd hate her, I didn't want anything to do with her. Then I left her place, before she could tell me the "important" thing she wanted to tell me. That night I didn't sleep, I cried, yes the Austin Moon cried, but that's what Ally does to me. _

_Ally Trish told me why you wanted to leave. Now that's not something I'm going to announce to the world without your permission, and don't be mad at Trish. After a year of watching me turn into the depression person I am without you, she snapped and told me. Ally I miss you so much. _

_I still have that picture. Remember the one at prom? Elliot was sick and couldn't take you, so I did. Trish thought we were so cute and took a picture of you dancing on my feet. You looked so beautiful that night, you do all the time, but something about that night. It was the night I first realized that it wasn't a little crust I had on you, I realized I'd never stop loving you. I realized I wouldn't love anyone else. I still get lost in that picture everyday. Back then the world wasn't no where near as bad, as I act it to be now. It was a happy time. I was so happy there with you, I didn't even know the word hate that night , only love. I hope, the reason you left, doesn't know the hate either. But that is just me dreaming out loud that night was over a year ago. _

_Ally you're everything I'm not, everything I want to be. You make me a good person, you give me life, I need you here. Please Ally hear this. I love you I still do. Please come home, I've __waited for you for so long. I don't know anything other than you. The constant fighting for you, the way you bite your hair, the way you are suc don't you the way you're so adorkable. I love you. Please stop this war between us. I don't see the world anymore all I see is you. Please Ally come home to me." _

I nodded to Dez to turn the camera off because I knew I was going to cry again. Dez and Trish both hugged me.

"Austin she'll come back, I know she will." Trish said rubbing my back.

"I shouldn't have let her go, I shouldn't have fought with her, she left with my heart, my soul-"

"Not to mention your baby." Dez interrupted bluntly.

"Dez!" Trish yelled hitting him in the back of the head.

"What? It's true"

"So, it's still a sensitive subject!" Trish yelled.

"I'm sorry bro" Dez said patting my back.

"It's cool, I'm going home, I'm really not feeling the world today." I said and walked out and could hear Dez say, 'When is he ever anymore.'

I really hope Ally isn't mad about that video. It's the last thing I could think of. She's changed her number so I can't call, and I have no idea her address. I've considered going to her and finding her, but I have no idea where she is now.

A week passed and I never heard from Ally. I never left my room. I shut the world out even more than before.

Another week passed and my day of staring at walls and sleeping was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Mom I told you, I'm still sick I'm not going to school today." I yelled, it didn't matter anyways after she left I pretty much flunked out.

The door slowly opened to reveal a broken looking Ally and a small blonde toddler holding her hand.

"A-Ally is that you?" I asked not trusting it to be real.

She walked over and sat next to me. "I seen the show. Austin I never should have left, it's just the fight and I didn't know how to handle it. I was so hurt, and I never knew you felt the same."

"Ally, how did you not know... Wait the same."

"Yes Austin, I love you too" she smiled.

"Really?" I said smiling for the first time in a year.

"I missed you so much." She said before kissing me. The kiss was interrupted by a small child pulling on my leg. Ally scooped him up in her arms.

"He just learned how to walk, he's everywhere now." Ally said smiling down at the child.

"Ally is that-"

"Yes Austin. Meet your son, Ashton Maxwell Moon." she said smiling and handing him to me.

"You kept the AMM initial thing." I said smiling.

"I knew you wanted to keep that in your family, plus it's my initials to." I smiled and kissed her then kissed Ashton's head. My life was perfect for once.

**Review (:**


	16. Over and Over Again

**Please send in song ideas on the chapter where I listed the songs I'm probalby taking out.. Only exception is I've decided to keep White and Nerdy and dedicate it to Dez xD This story replacing Back Then- The Holdup **

**Over and Over Again**

_**Cause its all in my head**_

_**I think about it over and over again**_

_**And I can't keep picturing you with him**_

_**And it hurts so bad, yeah**_

_**Cause it's all in my head**_

_**I think about it over and over again**_

_**I replay it over and over again**_

_**And I can't take it yeah I can't shake it**_

_**Nooo**_

I know she's technically not with Elliot. I know deep down they'll never happen, that he's starting to annoy her, but in my head right now how she's having lunch with them, they're having lunch as more than friends. I can't stop myself from this picture in my head of them holding hands, or kissing, or even hugging, the whole picture of them together at all my makes me want to rip my golden hair out. It hurts. It hurts to know how bad I've screwed up. I shouldn't have tried to hide how I feel about her by dating Kira. Especially since Kira is my boss's daughter. But honestly I love Ally so much, and I'm not stupid, I know she at least likes me back, or she did before Elliot. It hurts that I can't stop myself from replaying them hugging and flirting in my head.

_**I can't wait to see you**_

_**Want to see if you still got that look in your eyes**_

_**That one you had for me before we said our goodbyes**_

_**And it's a shame that we got to spend our time**_

_**Being mad about the same things**_

_**Over and over again**_

_**About the same things**_

_**Over and over again**_

_**Ohh**_

She's mad at me. She doesn't even want to be partners anymore. I don't know how to tell her it was a lie I really did leave Kira for her. She agreed to meet me today and talk about it.

"Austin I don't care what you say you've hurt me."

"Ally I swear to God it's true I broke up with her."

"You don't get it do you. These feelings we have they keep getting us in so much trouble with each other because you don't have the maracas to commit!" she yelled.

"Please Ally I love you" I said in desperation.

"I'll think about it Austin." She said before walking off faintly whispering she loves me too.

_**But I think she's leaving**_

_**Ooh man she's leaving**_

_**I don't know what else to do**_

I don't think she'll stay with me. I've done all I could do I don't know what I can do. It's killing me.

_**Cause its all in my head**_

_**I think about it over and over again**_

_**And I can't keep picturing you with him**_

_**And it hurts so bad, yeah**_

_**Cause its all in my head**_

_**I think about it over and over again**_

_**I replay it over and over again yeah**_

_**And I can't take it yeah I can't shake it**_

_**Nooo**_

Deep down I know that her leaving me is really just in my head. I know she'll never completely leave me, where meant to be together the universe won't allow it. But in my head every time she walks away from me it's to see Elliot or Dallas and that kills me.

_**I remember the day you left**_

_**I remember the last breath you took right in front of me**_

_**When you said that u would leave**_

_**I was too damn stubborn to try to stop you or say anything**_

_**But I see clearly now **_

_**And this choice I made keeps playing in my head**_

_**Over and over again**_

_**Playing my head**_

_**Over and over again**_

I remember the day she left me back stage with Kira around my neck after our amazing kiss. She sighed a loud disappointed sigh towards me and walked away. I was to stubborn to tell Kira what happened and stop Ally from leaving me that night. Since then she hasn't returned any of my calls or texts, even though in person she says we're still best friends, I know she won't forgive me for a while. I clearly see now that I made the wrong choice by choosing Kira over Ally, but I was scared of her rejecting me. Loosing Kira wouldn't damage me at all, loosing Ally would have killed me. But the fact that choosing the wrong one ended in my loosing Ally is killing me, and her walking out is on replay in my head.

_**Now that I've realized that I'm going down**_

_**From all this pain you've put me through**_

_**Every time I close my eyes I lock it down oh**_

_**I can't go on not loving you**_

I can't live without loving Ally. Today's the day she's suppose to decide. I'm telling her everything. How It's killing me, everything I've realized. And hope and pray that she feels the same.

**Review**


	17. Amber

_**Amber**_

_**Brainstorm**__**  
><strong>__**take me away from the norm**__**  
><strong>__**I got to tell you something**__**  
><strong>__**this phenomenon**__**  
><strong>__**I had to put it in a song**__**  
><strong>__**and it goes like**__**  
><strong>_

_Lately all I can think about is Ally. I know it's unnatural to think of my best friend, the girl that is suppose to be like my little sister, in the way I have recently. The weird thing is it doesn't feel weird, I've always believed the norm is overrated. _

_My feelings for her have did so much good for me. I've managed to actually write my own songs, not that I'd ever tell anyone. They're still probably not the best, and I don't want Ally to think she doesn't need me anymore. _

_But I can't get her out of my head... and honestly I don't mind._

_**Whoa, amber is the color of your energy**__**  
><strong>__**whoa, shades of gold displayed naturally**__**  
><strong>__**you ought to know what brings me here**__**  
><strong>__**you glide through my head blind to fear**__**  
><strong>__**and I know why**__**  
><strong>__**whoa, amber is the color of your energy**__**  
><strong>__**whoa, shades of gold displayed naturally**_

_Ally she's like the sun. She lights up a room, and makes everyone feel so warm and happy. She's like gold, perfect. I wish she knew how I felt, that I don't see her as the best friend I use to. _

_It's like now days the most random things will bring Ally through my head._

__Oh look there's a mop... Ally likes to clean.__

__Hey ice cream, like when me and Ally ate ice cream on the beach.__

__The sky, oh how Ally loves the clouds.__

_Everything always turns around to her, and I know exactly why. All her little flaws they make her perfect to me, I love her._

_**You live too far away**___**  
><strong>___**your voice rings like a bell anyway**___**  
><strong>___**don't give up your independence**___**  
><strong>___**unless it feels so right**___**  
><strong>___**nothing good comes easily**___**  
><strong>___**sometimes you gotta fight**_

_I know her feelings are far from the same as mine, but still I can't help but fall more in love with her everyday. I don't want to tell her yet, not until I know it's right, that she feels the same._

_But I know that she's the one and I'll fight for my Ally forever. I know one day she'll realize she's my soulmate._


	18. Absolutely

**Absolutely**

_**This is the story of a girl  
>Who cried a river and drowned the whole world<strong>_

Very few people got to see how Ally really was. Actually, only her best friends Trish, Dez, and me know. Only they know how Ally will go home from work and music and the smile will instantly disappear from her face and all her make up is washed off by tears. Sometimes it gets to the point you could almost drown in her room. This is the real reason she won't let anyone touch her book. Ally's broken.

_**And while she looked so sad in photographs  
>I absolutely love her<br>When she smiles**_

I hated how Ally viewed herself the most of all of Team Austin. I hated looking through all the pictures we have together, and being able to make out the fake smile she perfected and seeing the lost broken look in her eyes. The only reason behind it is because she grew up abandoned. Her mother was always God knows where for work until the day something went wrong on a mission and she was killed. Her dad, he manages to in a whole year spend a week at home with his daughter. Everyone leaves her behind, she doesn't trust. There's a few times that I can manage to let her know someone cares and get to see her smile. That's what makes it worth while. I love her smile, it's what I live to cause.

_**Now how many days in a year  
>She woke up with hope<br>But she only found tears  
>And I can be so insincere<strong>_

I still remembers the day I found out. She was late for a meeting and I was worried to death considering she lived to be perfect. I never quite understand her need of perfection until the day I found how far from it she was. I walked in her room to find her crying a river into her pillow.

"Ally?"

"Austin! I'm so sorry I'm late aren't I" She said quickly trying to hide the tears and praying I didn't see, but she knew that that was to much to ask. I sat down beside her and whipped away a few more tears that she let fall.

"Alls.. I know you don't like this question.. but what's wrong?" I said my heart breaking with each word at the sight of the girl who changed my life broken.

She took a long deep breath and nodded letting me know she was ready to let me in. "Ever since my mum died, my dad leaves more and more conventions. It's to the point in the whole year he's home for maybe a few days. Today is a day we've always set aside as family day since I was born and he promised to be home and he isn't. I woke up this morning and cook breakfast so hopeful he showed, but when I called for him to come down he didn't answer. I thought maybe he didn't hear me but I went to his room he wasn't home."

I immediately wrapped the petite girl in my arms and stroked her soft, brown hair. "It's okay Alls, I'm sure he had a good reason." I whispered.

"I know he did. I'm not good enough. I'm not good enough for my own father to want to spend time with!" she yelled before pushing me off and crying more into her pillow.

All I could do was lay down beside her and rub her back while whispering how untrue her words were and how I never wants her to think that way again.

_**Making her promises never for real  
>As long as she stands there waiting<br>Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes  
>Now how many days disappear<br>When you look in the mirror  
>So how do you choose<strong>_

She's use to it, that's all she'll say when I try to get her to talk about yet another promise her father brakes. She thinks that as long as she strives for perfection and waits around he'll come back to his old ways and remember his daughter. I don't know how to tell her just standing there letting the pain take her over is just waring holes in her shoes and getting her no where. So many days have passed and Ally only gets sadder as the day goes on. I know she can't just look at herself and see exactly how broken she is. She can't just look in the mirror and chose to let me take care of her.

_**Your clothes never wear as well the next day  
>And your hair never falls in quite the same way<br>You never seem to run out of things to say**_

It took me months, but eventually I finally got her to let me help her. She's making a lot of progress, slowly loosing her "perfection" and becoming the Ally I love. Every day she looks more casual, more Ally, less dressed up and out of place in the middle of Miami. Her hair has difference to it, instead of pined back bangs and perfect curls, now she has braids and pony tails, she lets her bangs down she looks more happy. She talks more as well, and not forced. It may be more so just me she will talk to but it's enough.

_**This is the story of a girl  
>Who cried a river and drowned the whole world<br>And while she looked so sad in photographs  
>I absolutely love her<br>When she smiles**_

After finding out, I was there for every breakdown Ally had. Every time she come across a picture or anything involving a happy, complete family she'd break. Every time she'd call me and I'd hug her and joke around til she broke that smile I was starting to fall in love with.

_**Now how many lovers would stay  
>Just to put up with this shit day after day<br>Now how did we wind up this way  
>Watching our mouths for the words that we say<strong>_

Ally overreacts to most things said to her. That is one of the reason's I have yet to tell her that I love her, she doesn't believe people care and that kills me.

I remember the day I told her perfectly, the day I finally let her know I love her.

"Ally can I tell you something?"

"You just did." she laughed.

I walked over and grabbed her hands "I'm serious."

"Austin, is something wrong?"

"No, everything's fine" I smiled "I just can't not say it anymore.. Ally I'm in love with you." I said looking in her chocolate eyes.

"Austin, please you know you don't have to do it. Just be there, don't pretend you care." she said looking down sadly.

I grabbed her face and make her look at me "Ally I really do love you. I love your smile, when you show it, I love how you love music, how you only trust me, everything about you. Do you think if I didn't I would still be sticking around for all this?" I questioned.

"You-you love me?" she said asking mainly herself. With that I took the chance and kissed her. After a minute she returned it, and then it was official I was dating my best friend.


	19. All About Us

**All About Us **

_**Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance  
>I'll spin you around won't let you fall down<br>Would you let me lead? You can step on my feet  
>Give it a try, it'll be alright<strong>_

Everyone knew I was a horrible dancer, literally I made Ally look like a professional. It was the day before prom, and I was in the practice room crying when he found me.

"Trish what's wrong?" the ginger I've grown quite fond of over the past 2 years asks.

"Prom's tomorrow, I already have to go alone since Austin and Ally are together now, and I can't dance it's going to be so embarrassing!"

"Nothing you do could be embarrassing.. You're Trish! If it makes you feel that bad, I can teach you how to dance." he kindly offered.

"You know how to dance?" I said in disbelieve.

"Hey Austin's not the only one with talent you know." he said holding out his hand for me. "Let me teach you Trish."

I hesitantly took his pale hand. "You have no idea what you got yourself into Freckles."

He just laughs and says "May I have this dance Miss. De la Rosa?"

I giggle, honestly I've started to fall for the ginger boy I live to make miserable. "Of course Mr. Finklestor.

He spun me in a slow circle under his arm, then took lead of a slow dance. I instantly tripped over my own feet and looked down blushing.

"Stand on my feet." he requested causing me to look at him like he had just grown a second head.

"Just try it, it'll be fine I promise."

I did as I was told and stood on his feet, praying that I wouldn't break the tiny ginger. I didn't. We then started the dance over again, and for the first time ever, I felt like I wasn't an embarrassment.

_**The room's hush hush and now's our moment.  
>Take it in, feel it all and hold it<br>Eyes on you, eyes on me.  
>We're doing this right.<strong>_

It was the day of prom, and I'd successfully taught Trish to dance. My only hope was that she wouldn't use her new ability on any other ginger, or male for the matter. She looked gorgeous in her teal blue, sparkly, floor length gown. We are currently sitting at a decorated table in our gym with Austin and Ally.

Austin is complementing Ally on her "beautiful" yellow gown. I wish I had it in me to tell Trish how pretty her dress was, how pretty she in general is. Everytime Austin complemented Ally they'd kiss and blush and smile at each other, and even though I loved them being together I was jealous.

After a while of this a slow song comes on through the speakers. Austin immediately stands and reaches a hand out to Ally. She gladly takes it and they're off to the middle of the floor dancing, and looking at each other with enough love to make a heartless person blush. Once again I grew jealous.

I looked across the table to find Trish's gorgeous eyes staring at me. We stayed this way for a moment til I smiled and gained an ounce of courage.

I stood up and offered her my hand and she smiled and took it.

We made our way towards Austin and Ally on the dance floor and started our own little dance. I saw Ally start to tear up and Austin smile and whisper "It's about time"

Then Austin started singing what I guessed was the song he was writing Ally.

"Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love  
>Spotlight's shining it's all about us<br>It's oh, oh, all  
>About uh, uh, us<br>And every heart in the room will melt  
>This is a feeling I've never felt<br>But it's all about us"

This caused her to kiss him, and they were sent to their own little Auslly world.

I looked down at the one and only Trish De la Rosa. I-I I love you Trish" I managed to say.

She gasped and looked at me obviously not expecting me to say anything. In that moment she smiled and I leaned down to kiss her but was stopped by her slapping me in the face.

Everyone stopped dancing, Austin and Ally even came out of their world.

Trish had tears in her eyes and I was about to apologize, but was interrupted by her saying "What took you so long Freckles."

Everyone in the room awwed as I rapped her in my arms and kissed her.

_**Suddenly I'm feeling brave  
>Don't know what's got into me<br>Why I feel this way  
>Can we dance, real slow?<br>Can I hold you, real close? **_

Dez finally did it, he finally got Trish. I'd been trying to talk my strange friend into telling her how he feels for a year now. Now Ally and I stand at the door happily watching our bestfriends be in love.

That's what brought the thought of the promise I made myself in my head. I almost felt sick with nerves

I looked down at Ally who was still watching our friends. I nudged her and asked "Hey wanna get out of here?"

She smiled at me and nodded and we walked to the little abandoned gazebo outside of the school.

She immediately walked to the rail and looked up at the sky. "Isn't it beautiful?"

I looked at her and smiled "Yeah it is." I whispered and she turned to smile at me. "So Miss. Dawson, may I have this dance." I asked bowing at her and making my hand go in circles like in the old movies.

"There's no music?" she questioned.

I pulled her in my arms "We don't need any."

I pull her impossibly close and we danced in extremely slow circles.

My mind goes back to our first dance, and even though it ended with an injury, it was one of the first times I got to hold her in my arms. Back then I didn't understand why I felt the way I feel when I touch her. The thought of being in love in general disgusted me, much less being in love with my bestfriend. But after I gave up what I thought was an opportunity of a life time to dance with her again, I started to slowly realize, I love Allyson Marie Dawson with all my heart.

That's what started the amazing love story I participated in. We've went through so much together: Kira, the first kiss, denied feelings, breaking up, getting back together, and now we're here and I'm nerves.

I, Austin Monica Moon, is nerves. I can preform in front of millions of people and not feel a single butterfly, but this, this is bringing the feeling that I know all to well as Ally and multiplying it by 100.

I feel Ally touching my face and brining me out of my day dream.

"Are you okay sweetie?" she said looking worried.

I smiled at her and said "Perfect." before leaning down to kiss her.

We kissed for a few minutes before she all to soon pulled away to say "You don't even realize how much I love you."

That one sentence, those three words, took it away. I wasn't nerves anymore. Suddenly I felt brave. Brave in this small gazebo with my soul mate, about to do something that could make my life, or kill me.

_**The room's hush hush and now's our moment  
>Take it in, feel it all and hold it<br>Eyes on you, eyes on me we're doing this right**_

I stopped our dance, and smiled down at my beautiful Ally. She looked confused as to why I stopped the dance, but that soon turned to shock at my next move.

I instantly dropped down on one knee and pulled a small black box out of my jacket pocket.

No one, not even Dez knew I planned on doing this. You see Ally and I in the fall are going off to New York to Julliard together, and really I just know we're going to be together forever. I remember how many looks I got picking out the ring, there was a mix of people looking at me like an idiot with the people who thought I was the "sweetest man alive". I didn't care who thought I was stupid for wanting to marry my Ally-gator young, I love her and she's all that matters.

I open the little black box to revile a small silver ring. The band was two treble clef signs forming a circle, the diamond was held in place by a continuous infinity sign. Of course the ring wasn't much, considering I couldn't afford much, but I thought it was perfect for Ally.

Once she laid eyes on the ring I seen her clap her hand over her mouth and start to tear up.

I smiled shyly up at her and said, "I know you probably think this is stupid of me, considering we're teenagers, but I love you Alls. I always have, since day one when our hands touched on the piano. I spent years trying to deny that fact, but when I stopped and realized you return the love, we went into something so beautiful. I love you so much, and I know we're forever. Ally I know that I've put you through hell, with Cassidy and Brooke and Kira and just the fact I'm an idiot. But Ally, you know as well as I do we've always and always will be a love song. I can't do anything without you. So Allyson Marie Dawson will you do me the honor of being my wife?" I said looking in her eyes with a hopeful smile.

_**'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love  
>Spotlight's shining it's all about us<br>It's oh, oh, all  
>About uh, uh, us<br>And every heart in the room will melt  
>This is a feeling I've never felt<br>But it's all about us**_

"Yes Austin, of course I'll marry you!" I squeal before tackling him to the ground in a massive hug and kiss. I can feel him laughing under me as he sits us up and slips a ring on my finger.

"I love you Mrs. Moon."

"I can get use to that." I say kissing his cheek.

"You better." he said putting his arm around me as we sat there and watched the stars.

_**Do you hear that love? They're playing our song  
>Do you think we're ready? Oh, I'm really feeling it<br>Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?  
><strong>_

Trish and Dez, there love began tonight. A love they held in them for years finally serviced and they began a chick flick worthy romance.

Austin and Ally made a commitment tonight. They officially agreed to spend forever together, and couldn't be happier.

Two love stories in one night, sends 4 lovers into a world that is all about them. Together the four would have everything, as long as they had their other half. Together they were in love.

_**So I'm not sure how I feel about the ending but I'm pretty proud of this one (: Review.**_


	20. Iris

**Iris**

Austin Moon... he's perfect, well at least to me. I'd give up anything just for one touch from him, he's the only person that understands me. He understands my need to be perfect, and he accepts me for who I am. He's like heaven on earth for me, and I don't want to be anywhere but right here in his arms like I am at this moment.

"I wish we could live in the moment forever." Austin breaks our silence. I look up at him and smile.

"I wish I never had to leave your side, you're the only thing that can make me feel alive anymore." Ever since my parents died when we were 16 I went into a depression, and when Austin has been the only person to bring me out of it.

True Trish and Dez they try, but it's never as well as him. He's my best friend. My partner. My Moon.

I knew soon he would have to leave, since we were still teens and still had curfews, well he did I was 18 and lived on my own. Austin though was still 17 and he'd have to leave me, and I don't want to miss him like I know I will.

I don't like anyone to see who I really am anymore, I have some parts of me I even hide from Austin. It's just sometimes I feel like I would be better off invisible. I know that I'm close enough to it anyways, mainly because I know when I let people in they wouldn't understand me. The only person I allow to see me broken is Austin. He's the only one I trust, the only want I want to know who I am.

Watching Ally suffer is the worst thing I've ever had to do. I hate spending everyday watching her try not to cry only to fail miserably. I wish she knew how I feel about her. I love her, but I'm to scared to tell her.

I hate having to lie to my Ally. When she asks if it's going to be okay and I always say "Of course it is gorgeous." but honestly I have no clue. Bad things always seem to happen to us, but there was a hint of truth in the lie, as long as she lets me hold her like this nothing bad can possibly come her way.

In moment like these everything feels like a movie, fairy tale almost. It feel almost fake. I know that's how she sees her life, fake. She's fake around everyone, and it's almost like a horrible drama. She bleeds to feel alive, yet she doesn't know I know that seret.

I know one day I'll help Ally out of her funk, but right now Ii'm content fixing what the universe is so set of breaking, and being the only one to know who she is.


	21. Sunburn

**Sunburn**

**You're not her  
>Though I try to see you differently<br>I tow the line  
>You see, I'm searching for what used to be mine<strong>

I've been away from her for a year now. As the year went on with my tour we had less and less time to talk, it has gotten to the point we don't even bother to talk anymore. We left on such a delicate time in our relationship, but I couldn't give up this tour.

When I left she told me not to think of our relationship to see what it's like with other people during our time apart. I've tried my hardest to move on from her, but I can't. Every girl I try to date never last for the simple reason of she's not Ally. I try to find differences in them that could be better than my Ally-gator but nothing can beat my love. But still in every girl, and trust me I've tried very hard to find someone to make me forget, I can never find someone that is even remotely lost to what use to be mine with Ally.

**And I saw your eyes  
>And I saw Alice staring back at me<br>So I will try to find another one who suited me as well as her**

Some girls are different though, they're to similar to Ally. I'll look into their eyes hoping to find a magic lust to make me forget my true love, but instead all I see is Ally staring back at me. Every single brown eyed girl I see her, but then again no girl could ever have Ally's exact shade of coffee brown, no girl's could ever shine as bright, or be as doe like, or hold so much emotion behind them. But still I try to find someone that can make me feel as she did.

**I've moved far away from you  
>And I want to see you here beside me, dear<br>But things aren't clear**

I've been on tour for so long, and no where near Miami, where my Ally is waiting my return. I wish she was here with me, this preforming thing isn't as great as I thought without my Ally with me. I can't think clearly without her to help me make decisions. I can't function without all nighters to write songs in our practice room.

We're currently half way across america from each other and it's killing me.

**When we never even tried  
>We never even talked<br>We never even thought in the long run  
>Whenever it is painful<br>Whenever I'm away  
>I miss you<br>And I miss you**

We never even got a chance to try. I had to leave the day we made up. We never got to talk about what happened that day. I never got a chance to see if we were indeed finally ready. I kissed her the day I left, I told her I loved her. She returned the favor happily, but then told me I'd be gone for over a year, and we should see other people in that time. Those words playing back in my head are painful, I don't know which is worse the thought of Ally in the arms of another, or the fact I haven't heard her I love you's in months.

I miss her so much, we tried skyping and phone calls but it only made the pain worse, plus over time our lives to time away from technology.

**She was mine****  
><strong>**I was hers and all that's in between****  
><strong>**If she would cry****  
><strong>**I would shelter her and keep her from the darkness that will be**

We were Austin and Ally. Everyone knew we were each other's life, she still is mine. I was always the one that when she cried would got and comfort her, make her blind to the cruel world around us. She would keep my head out of the clouds, keep me grounded. We completed each other.

**If I moved far away from you  
>And I want to see you here beside me, dear<br>But things aren't clear  
><strong>

The tour is slowly ending, but I'm still far away from my darling. We finally got a chance to skype tonight though. It was painful to see her and not be able to hold her.

"Hey Alls." I said giving her a sad smile.

"Austin! I miss you so much!" yelled a much different Ally. She looked thinner, her eyes were darker, her hair duller, and I knew I was the cause of this.

"You have no idea, Ally I'm never going on tour again if you don't come." I said honestly, I couldn't handle this again.

"Don't say that Aust, you can't let your fans down."

"You're much more important babe."

"Austin I love-..." and the internet connection went out leaving me with an unclear frozen picture of a slightly happy looking Ally about to tell me she loved me for the first time in months. It hurt.

"I love you too." I whispered to her frozen image before closing the computer.

**Don't drop me in  
>It's not my turn<br>If you cut deep  
>Then I might learn<br>That you scarred and left me  
>Like a sunburn<strong>

The tour was ending soon, and my biggest fear is Ally won't want me anymore. I can't handle if Ally dropped me without even giving me a chance. She cuts deep in my skin, leaving a mark in mean that made her my life. She's made me learn what love is and I love her for it. She scarred me, but left me like a sunburn.

**We never even tried  
>We never even talked<br>We never even thought in the long run  
>Whenever it was painful<br>Whenever I was away  
>I'd miss you<br>And I miss you**

I knocked on her door finally. It took her a minute to open, I heard her running around the house yelling for me to hold on. She had no idea I was on the other side of the door, she didn't know I would be back today.

"May I help- AUSTIN!" she yelled before jumping on me in a bone crushing hug.

"Ally love I've missed you so much, it was painful. I hated leaving you at were we left, how we never talked about it and never had a chance. Please tell me you didn't stop loving me?" I begged.

"Austin I couldn't even give another guy a chance I couldn't do it to you. It was so painful how much I missed you, I love you still darling." I smiled and kissed her. Ally had left her scar on me, just like a sunburn, but more joyful. I'd never leave her again.


	22. Photographs and Memories

**I keep your picture by my bed  
>For when I'm feeling sad<br>And I don't know why I would be  
>The way your smile looks so real<br>I feel like I could start to understand your grace**

Touring is the worse part of being famous. True touring I meet all the amazing fans who got me to where I am today, but touring also means I'm without her. Ally never tours with me, she never wants to leave her alone with the store. I've recently just left for a year long tour, a year without her beautiful face I had fallen madly in love with.

I can't sleep during tour just right, and without a picture, the picture from the day we announced our relationship to tiger beat, right beside my bed. I fall asleep looking at us hug, looking at us happy, whole. I knew that all my leaving and coming back killed Ally. I could tell no matter how amazing her fake smile is that she's dead inside each time I pack up to leave again. It's a deadness we both share. It almost makes my dream not worth it.

I understand Ally's liking to be in the shadows more and more each day. When you're in the shadows you don't have to watch your every move, you can stay behind with your love and eat ice cream on the beach and sing along to the radio. You don't have to go a year without kissing the only lips you could ever image being in your life.

**But I  
>I don't understand<br>Why you're not here with me  
>And I<br>I don't even wanna know  
>Where else you'd be<strong>

I know that this is his career, and he doesn't have a choice as to leave; but part of me will never understand why he's not here. Why he's not here with me on the couch eating pancakes and pickles and watching endless movies. Being together just me and him. Instead I'm on the couch lonely and waiting for my goodnight call, and he's by now in California performing an amazing show to start our year apart.

Apart of my recents him for leaving each time, no matter what I always want to be with him, why does he not want to unconditionally want to be with me? But I don't have room to complain I'm Austin's song writer, I could easily go on the tours as well, but I choose to stay behind each time. I can't leave Sonic Boom, my dad, Dez, who Mr. Star says is to big of a danger to be on a bus for a year, behind.

**'Cause I have photographs and memories  
>Of the times<br>When you weren't on my mind  
>And I was alone<br>And I have poetry and drawings  
>Of my life when you weren't on my side<br>And I didn't know  
>Just what is love <strong>

The pictures is what keeps them sane. Pictures of the times when the day was perfect and the only thing they had to think about was each other. Not how much the new guitar is, or when will a crazed fan try to jump me. It was only each other, they were alone and it was perfect. They were by each others side and that's all they needed.

They also turn to the songs she writes, the songs about times like these when they're away from each other. Songs that remind them what love is if they ever forget.

**Writing moments on the wall  
>The different color keeps<br>My mind away from missing you  
>And I can't wait to fall asleep<br>Slip into my dreams  
>Where we can dance upon the stars <strong>

Touring is the worst. I actually have to work, and I'm away from Freckles. Yes you heard me I miss Dez the most when we tour. True I miss my best friend, but over the years as we all matured I fell in love with the, still at 20, crazy ginger. The only time of happiness I have is seeing Austin's name in lights and the A&A in huge letters behind him reminding me we all made it. How we proved the doubters wrong and 100% made it.

But the show always ends and the pain comes back when I can't run and kiss Dez as I do at at home shows. Austin and I have bonded over this fact that we miss our huge hug from our chosen lovers. I know it kills him being without Ally, probably even more than it kills me to be without Dez. I have more time to call and skype my love, he's lucky to get more than a "Goodnight, I love you." in each night before passing out asleep.

Sleep that's my favorite time of the day, I get to go into a dream land. A land where he's here and he's holding me in sleep. A place were we just lay on a blanket in his back yard and look at the stars and him horribly singing Chasing Cars. A replay of the best night of my life.

**And I  
>I'll be as patient as a boy<br>In love could ever be  
>And I<br>I feel like I wasn't real  
>Until you were a part of me <strong>

I knew this would be the slowest year of my life, but I had to be patient. Well as patient as someone in love without their lover can be. I have Ally and Miami to distract me, but it all reminds me of my latino love. I don't even feel like Dez without Trish here to tease me, to kiss me, to say she loves me.

True we do skype almost weekly and text constantly, but I can't hold her, I cant be there when she has a bad day and comfort her. It kills me knowing it'll be a year before I hold my Trish again.

_**So there you go another one (: and please tell me how to update from my phone so I can update over the summer (: and 100 review you guys are amazing thank you ever single person who reviewed xD let's see if we can reach 200 before the end :DDDDD s**_


	23. Sk8er Boi

**Sk8er Boi**

It was pretty obvious, he was a handsome boy, she was a gorgeous girl, it was a fact that they would eventually fall for each other. Fall for each other is exactly what they did but their story was anything but romantic.

Cassidy was a cheerleader, a ballet dancer, the "perfect" girly girl. She ruled the high school, and could have any guy she wanted.

Austin was the punk, he cared about his music not what people thought.

Austin, he could see past the act she put on to stay popular. He fell for the real Cassidy. All he wanted throughout high school was her. Now Cassidy she'd never admit it but she wanted Austin maybe more than he wanted her.

The problem she cared to much what her friends thought, and they all disapproved of him. They disapproved of anyone not on a sports team and dressed in prep cloths everyday. Austin with his rocker style and guitar didn't match up to Cassidy's standers.

So she toyed with his heart, and eventually he didn't want to be hers in private anymore, but she would die before she let others know of her affair with the skater boy.

The day he asked her if they could have a public relationship was the day he realized just how heartless his love was. That day he started to doubt whether he loved her at all.

"Cassidy, you know how much we care about each other can't we tell people, I'm sure once they see how in love we are they'll accept it." he begged.

"No Austin, we can't ever tell people. It wouldn't fit my image."

"Cassidy I can't do this anymore."

"What are you saying Austy."

"It's me or your reputation." he said already knowing she wouldn't pick him.

"I can't believe you're doing this, you know I can't pick you."

"Cassidy, you're possibly the most gorgeous girl I've ever met, but you need to grow up and bring that head out of the clouds. Reputation means nothing without people who care about you, but now I realize I don't think I really love you, I think it was the idea you would change. Goodbye ballet girl." I said as I grabbed my skate board and rolled away from her.

I had done some research on Austin's first love, the day before our concert. Her reputation led her to a pretty sad life. She got pregnant about a year ago, and didn't even know who the father was.

I would pay to see her face right now. She'd probably be home alone, giving her baby a bottle, while she turns on the TV. And that's when she'll see it Austin Moon, making it. Him on MTV rocking out the way he always did. The way she missed to see when she had her chance with him.

I can see her picking up her, more than likely pink, cell phone and calling up those stupid friends who said Austin wasn't good enough. I can see her telling them that "That loner skater boy from high school is on MTV." trying her best to sound disgusted instead of in aw. They'll tell her they know and they're coming down to the beach to see him live. She'll decide to tag alone in hopes that he would still want her.

As the show is about to start I peek at behind the curtain. Even though I only know of this girl from his stories I recognize her instantly. She's the perfect looking blonde on the front row. She's watching Austin set up for his show, and I know, by her face she's hoping he'll want her back. I know he hates her now but I can't help to feel a little insecure by seeing her, he didn't lie when he said she's gorgeous. Now looking at her I'm starting to doubt all the times he said I'm better.

I know deep down when he sees her face, it's going to rebreak his heart all over again. It's going to remind him of how much he loved her, and how he wasn't good enough. How because of her he always felt not good enough.

But now he has his chance. His chance to rub it in that he was more than good enough. And I can tell by the smirk on his face as he picks up his guitar he's spotted her. He preforms better than I'd ever seen. I knew part of it was to show off for her, and that made me jealous. But I knew the big part was to show her that he was worth it, show her what she missed out on.

Austin finished his first few songs then to my surprise stopped playing. I was back stage, pretty upset he was preforming every song to her, when he usually does me, but I was telling myself what deep down I knew is true, he wants to rub it in.

"So Miami, how are yall tonight." I heard the crowd scream.

"As many of you know this is where I started out, this is where I first started playing, right here on the streets, doing covers of countless songs. This is also where I met my beautiful song writer Ally Dawson." I could feel myself blush, I had gotten over my stage fright years ago, but he always made me nerves.

"How would yall like to meet her?" he said and the crowd cheered. I ran on stage and stood beside Austin.

Austin and I have been dating for the past 2 years, but kept it secret from the media so that they wouldn't get involved in our relationship. I knew what he was doing. He seen Cassidy, and probably felt he was doing the same thing. Deep down I knew he was about to tell the world about us.

"So as you know Ally and I have been bestfriends for about 5 years now, and what I'm about to say is going to make a lot of you Auslly fanatics extremely happy." I could hear all the teenage girl scream, already knowing what was coming.

"I am madly in love with this beautiful woman right here, and we are indeed, as many of you expected, a couple." He said putting his arm around me. I took time to look down Cassidy shooting daggers at me. I also took time to look at Austin and noticed guilt on his face, and I knew exactly why.

I took the mic from Austin "We've been together for about 2 years now, and Austin I know what brought this on and I just want you to know you are in no way bad for keeping it quiet, you are amazing person. You're my skater boy and I love you so much."

"How did you- oh never mind" he said before smiling and kissing me. Even with the cheering crowd I felt like we were alone. Just me and him. Everyone disappeared. As he pulled away and looked at me I could tell the feeling was mutual. I noticed a conflicted look in his eyes right before he broke out in a smile.

He brushed a piece of hair out of my face "Ally I don't deserve you. You fixed me when I was broken, when I felt like I'd never make it, like I wasn't good enough. I know it took me forever to admit but I fell in love with you the moment we met in your dad's store. Working with you these past 5 years has been amazing, I owe my life to you. I stole your heart and you stole mine. Being with you makes me doubt any feelings I've ever had before, you taught me what love is. And I have a question for you." I gasped as he got down on his knee and pulled a black box out of his pocket. "Allyson Marie Dawson, will you do me the honor of being by myside the rest of our lives? Will you be my skater girl?" I laughed. I called him skater boy since the day we met. I jumped on him as soon as he stood up.

"Yes Austin, of course." He slipped the ring on my finger and then we both seemed to notice the crowd.

He turned to me "Did you sort of forget they're there to?" I laughed and nodded. I noticed him look down at a really mad looking Cassidy and flinch at the death glare she gave me. He never liked when people were even remotely mean to me.

I smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "I wrote a song for someone in this audience, and if yall don't mind I'd love to sing it for yall." I smiled at Austin and he nodded knowing exactly which song I meant.

"So a few years ago there was a girl, she broke Austin's heart, and I'd honestly like to think her for that. If it wasn't for her stuck up self thinking he wasn't good enough I would have never had the honor of meeting him. I'm sorry you know who you are, don't you wish you would have saw the man he had potential to be. I can tell by your face you planned to come here and get him back, but you missed out. Maybe next time you'll learn something from this."

He was a boy, she was a girl  
>Can I make it anymore obvious?<p>

He was a punk, she did ballet  
>What more can I say?<p>

He wanted her, she'd never tell but  
>Secretly she wanted him as well.<p>

But all of her friends stuck up their nose  
>They had a problem with his baggy clothes.<p>

He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy  
>He wasn't good enough for her<br>She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space  
>She needed to come back down to earth.<p>

Five years from now, she sits at home  
>Feeding the baby<br>She's all alone

She turns on TV  
>Guess who she sees<br>Skater boy rockin' up MTV.

She calls up her friends, they already know  
>And they've all got tickets to see his show<p>

She tags along and stands in the crowd  
>Looks up at the man that she turned down.<p>

He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy  
>He wasn't good enough for her<br>Now he's a superstar  
>Slamin' on his guitar<br>Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy  
>He wasn't good enough for her<br>Now he's a superstar  
>Slamin' on his guitar<br>Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

Sorry girl but you missed out  
>Well tough luck that boys mine now<p>

We are more than just good friends  
>This is how the story ends<p>

Too bad that you couldn't see  
>See the man that boy could be<p>

There is more than meets the eye  
>I see the soul that is inside<p>

He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl  
>Can I make it anymore obvious?<p>

We are in love, haven't you heard  
>How we rock each others world<p>

I'm with the skater boy, I said see ya later boy  
>I'll be back stage after the show<br>I'll be at a studio  
>Singing the song we wrote<br>About a girl you used to know!

I'm with the skater boy, I said see ya later boy  
>I'll be back stage after the show<br>I'll be at a studio  
>Singing the song we wrote<br>About a girl you used to know

As I finished Austin ran back on stage and kissed me "Give it up to the love of my life Ally Dawson!" he yelled in the mic as we both watched Cassidy angrily leave the concert.


	24. Cinderella

**Cinderella **

**She spins and she sways  
>To whatever song plays<br>Without a care in the world  
>And I'm sitting here wearing<br>The weight of the world on my shoulders**

Ally never was a wonderful dancer, but that never stopped her. When she was younger her favorite thing was to spin around the house to the radio. She was and still is a care free spirit I am proud to call my daughter.

She, growing up, was a huge daddies girl, and I'm sure that was due to the fact her mother wasn't ever around. I was her best friend, and most importantly her dance partner.

**It's been a long day  
>And there's still work to do<br>She's pulling at me  
>Saying "Dad, I need you<br>Here's a ball at the castle  
>And I've been invited<br>And I need to practice my dancing**

Even on days where it's been constant work at the store, and I go home knowing I'll just have more paper work, I'm still always greeted by Ally in a tutu running up and jumping in my arms.

She would pull at my arm and tell me that there's a ball at Cinderella's castle and she was invited. She always wanted me to practice her dancing with me.

**So I will dance with Cinderella  
>While she is here in my arms<br>'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
>Oh I will dance with Cinderella<br>I don't want to miss even one song  
>'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight<br>And she'll be gone.**

I never said no when she asked me to dance. I knew one day she'd grow up and no longer want to be in her dad's arms. I knew she'd find prince charming, and he'd be the one she shared her dances with. So I cherished moment I had. Because I knew something her boyfriends didn't, I knew that she would still even in her teens spin around dancing in her carefree way.

So as long as I had her I wouldn't miss a single beat, because I knew soon enough my Cinderella would be all grown up and gone.

**She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed  
>She wants to know if I approve of the dress<br>She says, "Dad the prom is just one week away  
>And I need to practice my dancin'<br>"Oh please, daddy , please!"**

"Dad, I just know you'll love Austin when you meet him. He's such a sweet heart, and you'd be so impressed by his musical talent." she said rambling about her newest boyfriend. But something was different about this Austin fella. Her eyes lit up at his name, and I could tell my baby was in love.

She came down later that day in a beautiful red gown. It made her look so grown up, so beautiful it almost brought me to tears.

"Daddy do you like my dress?" she asked smiling at me.

"You look beautiful darling." I said kissing her head. "My baby's all grown up."

"Oh daddy don't be said. The prom starts soon, and I want to practice my dancing so I don't embarrass myself in front of Austin. Will you please dance with me daddy?" she begged.

"Of course sweet heart." I said. And one more time we danced in circles in the living room, and for a moment she was my little girl again.

**But she came home today with a ring on her hand****  
><strong>**Just glowin' and tellin' us all they had planned****  
><strong>**She says, "Dad the wedding's still six months away but I need to practice my dancin'****  
><strong>**"Oh please, daddy , please!"**

I knew the day she came home smiling bigger than I'd ever seen before it was the day I'd loose her.

"Daddy I'm marrying Austin." she said hugging me and showing me her ring. We have to work hard on planning we want to do it this summer before we leave for New York, so we only have 6 months. We really want you to play at the wedding. We have so much planned dad, I just know you're going to love Austin being in the family." She said litteraly glowing as she talked about the boy who stole my Cinderella.

"Dad can you help me with my dancing one more time?" she asked when she noticed my distant look as I thought of loosing my only child.

"Always." I smiled.

Soon enough came and I was watching her dance with someone else, watching her dance with Austin at their wedding, and I'd never felt more love for my daughter than right then. I knew Austin was the one for her, and I was proud to call him my son in law. I was happy that she had someone that made her so happy to dance with now, but I still held close the days she'd run to me in her tutu wanting to practice her dance for the ball.


	25. Follow Me

_**I'm Back :D**_

**Follow Me**

I'm not entirely sure how our deal came about, it's wrong and should have never happened. As time passes I know I should regret each time I meet up with him, but deep down I know is how he makes me feel is worth all the guilt afterwards. Austin takes away all the stress, he makes me feel free and as a 23 year old should.

It's wrong that I'm secretly hooking up with my best friend, who may I add I've been in love with since we were teenagers, for many reasons. The top reason being, I've been married to Dallas for 3 years. Yes you heard that correctly, goody goody Ally Dawson is having an affair on her husband.

It was never meant to happen. About 6 months ago Dallas wanted me to quit writing Austin's songs because he didn't trust the chemistry we had. When I broke the news to him, it was beyond our control.

"_Austin I'm sorry I can't be your song writer anymore." I said sadly refusing to look at my blonde best friend._

"_What Ally why?" Austin asked clearly hurt._

"_It's Dallas, he thinks we have some sort of chemistry, he doesn't want me around you. He's my husband Austin, if it was any other way I would never agree."_

"_Why stay with him Ally, he's not the boss of you."_

"_He'd leave me Austin, my family has never had a divorce I can't be a first."_

_He pulled me into a hug "You deserve so much better Alls." he said looking in my eyes._

_That's when we lost control and our lips connected._

See the first time was beyond our control, the other times is our inability to say goodbye.

Austin's POV

"Austin this is wrong! We can't keep doing this!" Ally screamed at me as I climbed out of bed to get dressed. Dallas had just called informing Ally he'd be home in an hour and she was freaking out that we would get caught.

"Ally you don't mean that, you're just scared of how easy we could get caught right now." I said wrapping my arms around her petite waist.

"It's wrong to do this to Dallas, it's wrong of me to do this to you." she said looking down.

"How is it wrong to do this to me?"

"You deserve better than someone you have to sneak around with." I cupped her face in my hands.

The truth is I've been in love with Ally for years, and if this is the only way I can be with her I'm willing to take the heartache of seeing her in public with Dallas. "Ally yes I'd love to be the one here every night tucking you in, but I understand why I can't be. Everything's going to be alright as long as you let me protect you, no one will know Ally. I don't care about a stupid ring on your finger, no one has an opinion. I know you're feeling guilty trust me I am to. But I'm not ashamed of this, because at the end of the day rather the world knows or just us you're mine, but if you want to call it off, I just want you to be happy."

"Austin, I don't want to, I'm just scared."

"Don't worry Alls, everything will be okay I promise" I said kissing her forehead.

"You're so different from any other guy Austin, you could have anyone you want. Why pick someone stuck in a marriage?"

"Because you're the one I want." I whispered to her before kissing her one last time as I snuck out of the house.

Ally's POV

A few minutes later Dallas walked through the door and kissed me.

"Hey babe, how was your day." he asked in a bored tone. That's what our marriage was, boring.

"Good." I said as thoughts of Austin and I flooded my brain. Guilt hit again as I thought that Dallas is now going to sleep in the bed I just betrayed him in. I sighed at the sight of him already sound asleep as I grabbed my coat and keys.

I knocked on his door once, before he greeted me with a smile. Austin's apartment had to be nicer than every house in my neighborhood put together, of course he was an international superstar.

"Ally, what are you doing here." he smiled happily as he moved to the side to let me in.

No I wasn't here for what you think. Something has been on my mind for a few weeks now, something that could get me in a lot of trouble, and I had to let it out.

"Austin do you love me?" I asked suddenly.

"Ally- I, are you and Dallas finally.." he asked.

"I don't know Austin, we're both just so unhappy, I'm thinking about it."

A huge smile broke out across his face "Ally! Yes of course I've been in love with you since the beginning. I never wanted to break up when we were teens. God sitting through your wedding was a personal hell. These past six months have been so bittersweet for me, and I'm rambling dammit Alls you're contagious." he joked.

I giggled "Really? Want to hear a secret?"

"Always"

"Marrying him was a personal hell. You know how I can never disappoint my parents, they set it up. They've always, since we were kids wanted us together, and he asked infront of them." I admitted, embarrassed I didn't marry out of love.

"You never loved Dallas?" he asked in disbelieve.

"I'm horrible aren't I?"

"No, you just haven't learned you can't always live for your parents."

"Tou're right Austin, you're the one I love, I want to be with you not Dallas."

"Are you serious! You're going to leave Dallas?" he asked excitedly.

"I don't know there's something I have to tell yoy first." I said worreid at how he'd take my news.

"What is it Ally." he said sitting us down on the couch and grabbing my hands.

"I'm pregnant." I said looking down.

"Is it mine?" Austin asked with hope in his voice.

"I'm pretty sure."

"How sure?"

"I haven't done anything with Dallas in 2 years, so unless he's a magician it's yours." I smiled as he picked me up and span us around.

It all worked out. Dallas was happy for Austin and I, as he was unhappy in the marriage as well. MY parents soon learned to accept it, and finally I could live guilt free.


	26. Hold Onto Me

**Hold Onto Me**

I know I've got my problems and it starts with me

She saw something inside that I can't see

And late at night, yeah she'll comfort me

Hold onto me, hold onto me

I don't know how she puts up with it. Trish deserves a medal of honor for dealing with a mind like mine for so long. Going through life I was always the outcast, a wallflower. I was different, unique.

I hated that I couldn't be like everyone else. I hated that I couldn't have regular friends because I was to "weird". It sent me into a horrible at depression at times, a depression only she seen. That's when she realized how much the harsh words hurt, and we grew to be great friends. Great friends who soon fell in love, and grew to have a perfect relationship.

Now I'm still an extremely depressed person at times, but thanks to Trish I don't have to do it alone. She's there at night when my inner demons get the best of me, and saves me from myself daily. I don't know what I would do without her there to hold onto.

I got a nervous habit and I drink too much

She said she hates her life and wants to change her ways

She wakes in the night and whispers

Oh so quiet

I screwed up. I know it, she knows it, the world knows it.

_"International pop star Austin Moon, renters to rehab at the young age of 19."_

That was the headline on every paper in the states right now. I don't mean to be this way. It's just I get so nerves and paranoid, the stress of fame really screwed with my head. A lot of the times I can get to Ally or Dez when I'm feeling this way, and they work just as well, but others when Dez is busy with Trish or Ally is working late Im left alone with my thoughts. That's when I drink and that's when the chemicals in my brain go haywire.

I know it's selfish to say, given the fame and fortune I have, but I hate my life. I hate not having privacy. I hate that I can't be with the only person I want to be with because the my fans are like sharks on my love life. Ally deserves someone so much better and deserves the world for sticking with me all this time. I want to change, I'm going to change, not just for me but for her. It's not fair to hold onto her when it's holding her back.

Hold onto me, hold onto me

Don't you ever leave, Don't you ever leave

I know I've got my problems and it's probably me

So hold onto me, hold onto me

It's almost like it was fait. These four friends, four people with such different personalities meet by chance. They meet, and bond over music. They become the biggest hit since Bieber, and discover that soul mates just may be real through each other. Such different people, people who shouldn't even communicate have such a beautiful relationship. A cling to.

How couldn't they? They're each other's life support. Without the other, one will likely fall apart. They're problems are to deep to handle without each other. It's almost like it's fait that these four came together.

Stayed up too late and it hurts to breathe

Said it's 4 A.M., girl go back to sleep

Sometimes at night I can hear her dreams

Come rescue me, Come rescue me

It seems that I can't sleep anymore. Honestly I couldn't tell you the last night I got a fulls night rest. Between staying up to write Austin's songs, and life in general how can I? I've had to sit by and watch all our lives fall apart. Being the quiet little Ally in the back ground, I notice more than people realize. I've had to watch Trish her whole life deal with her unsupportive family and multiple dangerous diets to try to please everyone. After finding Dez, true she stopped having such a low respect for herself but you can still see in her eyes she's broken. Dez, makes it almost impossible to tell. With his unique personality and colorful vibe you'd never expect such a broken soul to live inside. How he'll flinch at contact sometimes, the times he wears all the long cloths in the middle of Miami. All the times he's ran off saying an insane excuse, you can see the battle in his eyes. He's trying to fight off himself, it's a look I've seen to many times in myself, in all of us. It breaks my heart such an amazing guy goes through so much. Im glad he found Trish to help him through. Then there's Austin. Fame is killing him, he can't handle all the stress the lack of privacy. The fact that our relationship has been a secret from anyone but close friends and family for years.

The fact that he's hardly home due to late nights at the studio and tours, that's another reason I can't sleep. He's not there and the rooms almost to cold without his warmth. I have to worry if the pressure will drag him under drag him to his addiction and Im not there to save him. Worry that my own self with self destruct before I can find myself in his arms again. That's how he found out how broken I am. It was 4AM and he was just returning home from finishing his 3rd album. My anxiety had gotten the best of me. I was laying there crying clutching his pillow struggling to breath. It felt like the insides in my chest bursted and I couldn't even think, couldn't process that he was there watching one of my, what use to be secret, breakdown.

He instantly dropped everything and ran to the bed and pulled me in his arms. "Sweetie shh calm down, go back to sleep. I'm here, I love you." he said looking in my eyes before placing a sweet kiss on my lips. I was at first surprised he didn't question what was happening. Then I realized he understood what I had going on. He had the same demons as me, and could probably see the hurt in my eyes as well as I could his. I eventually fell asleep in his arms, and silently thanked God he was there to rescue me.

I'm a drifter's body in an open sea

And I've seen my reflection staring right back at me

With no place to go and you're left all alone

There's no place like home

It feels like Im just floating throw life, trying my hardest not to drown in this open sea. No land to swim to for a break, slowly exhausting myself, ensuring that my body will have to give out and drown soon enough. I grew up around harsh words about my personality and body, from the people who was suppose to lift me up. My family hated that I was bigger hated it so much they felt the need to voice that hate everytime I so much as looked at food. I hated looking in a mirror, and had to pretend to have such high self esteem so no one would suspect that I hardly ate. No one would expect when I spent to long in a mirror I was hating myself. I looked like a stranger to myself. When I was eighteen I moved out and showed up on Dez's front door with no where else to go. That's when I seen how broken he was, that's when I let him see the true Trish. That's when I found my home was in a person and not a place.

Hold onto me, hold onto me

Just stay with me, Just stay with me

I know we got our problems and you'll probably leave

So hold onto me, hold onto me

Hold onto each other we did. We was always so worried the other would realize how many problems there was in there lives and leave, but that was never the case. They knew without each other the demons would take control, and there's no telling what that would turn them into. They all knew they had a silent vow never to leave each other. They were alone in a world to cruel to them, and they were all they had to hold on to. Letting go could send them into a dangerous path, neither of them was willing to see.

**Ahh I love this song, I love this whole album by them actually. Isn't Mayday Parade amazing :3.. anyways 26 stories down we're getting there (: review. **


End file.
